How It All Started
by musicmad10
Summary: A WillowTara fic. Its AU. The pair meet in a club and it goes from there.
1. Chapter 1:A Boyfriend?

**How It All Started**

Chapter 1 – A Boyfriend?

It is a Friday afternoon and Willow and Buffy are sitting round the kitchen table playing chess.

"Check mate!" sighs Buffy unenthusiastically.

"That's not how you play it!" snaps Willow.

"Yes it is. We've been playing this for weeks!"

"It's sad really, all we do is play chess. I mean a year ago we finished College and what have we done? Not much. We need to get out more!" sighs Willow.

"I know," replies Buffy huffing out of boredom. "I know!" she says as her eyes light up and she starts to suddenly look very excited.

"Wow, look at the change in your facial expressions!" giggles Willow, " This has got to be something good,"

"Too right! I say we go party, tonight! At The Bronze,"

"Huh. I don't really feel like it," sighs Willow looking bored again.

"Oh come **on **Will! We are 23 and you don't want to go and party! I am disappointed in you!"

"Ok, I'll go. Only for you. I suppose it could be good for me," a smilebeginning to show on her face.

"See you feel better already,"

Suddenly the front door can be heard and Dawn walks into the kitchen.

"Hiya losers! Playing chess again!" she giggles at Willow and Buffy.

"We are now, but we won't be tonight!" smiles Buffy.

"Ohh! What are you doing tonight?"

"We're going to The Bronze. Buffy's idea," says Willow.

"Good for you, and good for me!" smiles Dawn rubbing her hands together.

"Hey? What's this?" says Buffy.

"Well seeing as you're going out, I'm going to invite Danny round!"

"Your boyfriend?" replies Willow.

"Correct! At least one of us has a boyfriend!" grins Dawn.

"Hey! That's not fair! And you are only having your boyfriend round on the condition you two don't get up to anything!" says Buffy.

"Buffy," sighs Willow, fed up of hearing the siblings squabble.

"Buffy!" says Dawn.

"Is my name suddenly the most important here?"

"Buffy, I just think you should leave Dawn alone," says Willow.

"Yeah," says Dawn.

"Dawn, shut up!" says Buffy.

"Look this is about me!"

"True. Well ok. But please try not to do anything sex like,"

"What makes you think I already haven't? I am 17," grins Dawn.

"What?" shouts Buffy.

Willow has had enough of the argument so she drags Buffy into the living room, away from Dawn.

That evening Buffy and Willow are getting ready in Buffy's room. Willow is wearing tight dark blue jeans and a small white low cut top. Buffy is wearing leather trousers and a red top. They are sat on the bed putting on their boots.

"Do you know Will? I think we need to go out on the pull,"

"What's that?"

"Man! You really are out of practice! It's looking for a date, boyfriend, you know to pull someone!"

"Right. I mean Dawn does have a point. She is the only one with a boyfriend," sighs Willow.

"Come on," says Buffy slapping Willow's thigh as she stands up.

"Oi!" giggles Willow.

Buffy and Willow leave the house cheerful and ready to pull.

They arrive at The Bronze and see it is flooded with people.

"This looks like a good day to come. Lots of guys," smiles Buffy.

"Goodie!" squeals Willow.

They go inside constantly looking for somewhere to sit. They scan the area and spot 3 people just beginning to get up from a table.

_It is right in the corner, not such a good place to be spotted, but good enough! _Thinks Buffy.

"Come on Will!" she says and grabs Willow's hand and drags her to the table.

As they reach the table they sit down immediately so no one else can get there first.

"Fewh! That was lucky," says Buffy.

"I know. There are loads of people here tonight," reminds Willow

"Yeah and loads of hot guys, hopefully!" grins Buffy her eyes searching the crowd.

For 5 minutes they just simply watch people dance. Buffy begins to get bored and restless.

"You look like you could need some alcohol goodness," suggests Buffy.

"Yeah, ok,"

"What would you like, I'll buy first round?"

"Oh um, a Gin and Tonic please,"

"Ok then, see you in a minute," she says and gets up and pushes through the crowd to reach the bar.

It is so packed Willow loses sight of her totally.

Willow is starting to get bored and wishes she was at home watching TV. Recently she has been really quiet and hasn't wanted to do anything. It has been since her last boyfriend Richard dumped her, saying he was gay and had found himself a boyfriend. Willow had been devastated. This was 3 months ago and she still doesn't feel her cheery self.

Suddenly a man walking towards her woke Willow up out of her depressive dreamland.

_No, he's not looking at me! He is! Wow Willow! Ok act calm!_

The man comes right up to the table. The first thing Willow notices is how cute and good-looking he is. His short blonde hair shines in the lights and his brown eyes sparkle. Her jaw almost drops.

He stops and smiles at Willow and holds out his hand. Willow can't believe this and they shake hands.

"Sit down," says Willow nervously.

"Thanks," he says sitting down opposite Willow.

"Oh, I'm Willow," she smiles.

"That's a nice name, like the tree. Oh sorry! I bet you get that a lot,"

"No, its ok," she says still grinning.

_Wow, he is so sweet!_ She thinks.

"Well my name's Sam,"

As soon as he says this Buffy appears with two drinks. She puts the drinks on the table and Willow smiles at her and she winks back at her.

"Buffy, this is Sam. Sam this is Buffy," smiles Willow.

"Hi there," says Sam as him and Buffy shake hands, and she sits down.

"So Willow, please don't say this is your girlfriend," he smiles.

"Oh no! Buffy's my best friend. Why would you think that?"

"Well ok. My last girlfriend dumped me and said she was gay," he says noticing a smile appear on Willow's face.

"Me too!" she giggles.

Willow notices Sam's face expression and realises she's just said her last girlfriend did that too!

"Don't worry, my last boyfriend did that too," she corrects herself.

"Oh right, getting worried then," he smiles at Willow.

_Oh wow, I think he really likes me. I can't believe I've found someone before Buffy!_ Thinks Willow grinning.

"What you thinking about Will?" asks Buffy nudging Willow with her elbow.

"Oh, oh, nothing. I was just wondering what job you do? If you work," she says.

"Ok, this might sound a bit geekish. It does to most people, but I'm a computer programmer," he sighs looking at Willow.

"Oh wow. I love computers. I wanna do something like that!" gasps Willow in total happiness.

"Really? Cool. So how old are you?" he asks.

"I'm 23, just left college. What about you?"

"I'm 25,"

"See Will, you've found someone who loves computer, just like you. You are lucky!" grins Buffy.

_I am seriously happy for her. She has been so well, not Willow lately. She needs a good guy. Sam seems really right for her._

Thinks Buffy.

From out of nowhere the group realises a man is stood right next to the table.

"Hello?" asks Buffy.

"Good-day I was wondering if you Miss would like to dance?" the man asks Buffy, in the most gorgeous Australian accent.

_Me? Oh wow. One of the best-looking guys here just asked me to dance!_

She isn't wrong. The man has short brown hair and deep brown eyes. Tall and tanned slightly.

"Sure, ok," is all she can say as she stands up.

"Good," he smiles, taking hold of Buffy's hand and leading her to the dance floor.

Willow can't help but smile at how great this night has been.

Ten minutes has passed since Buffy had gone onto the dance floor and Willow was enjoying every second of being with Sam alone, just chatting. Willow then spots Buffy out of the corner of her eye. Buffy waves at her and comes over to the table by herself.

"Where's the mystery man?" giggles Willow.

"Ahh, we're going on a date, next Sunday!" she smiles.

"Really, spill. What's his name and stuff?" grins Willow.

"Well, he's called Chris and he's 29 and he's an Aussie!" she says with a dream like expression on her face.

"Great for you," smiles Willow.

"I know, why don't you two join us. Like a double date?" smiles Buffy.

"What do you think Sam?" grins Willow at Sam.

She can see a big smile appear on Sam's face.

"If that's you asking me out on a date, I'm most definitely going Willow. I wanna spend a lot more time with you,"

Willow is getting butterflies of happiness in her stomach. She can't believe her luck. She really likes Sam.

"Well that's sorted then, next Sunday we're going on a double date!" says Buffy.

TBC...


	2. C2:The Date, Or No Date!

Chapter 2 – The Date, Or No Date!

"I hope he hurries up, it's kindda cold out here," shivers Willow.

"Yeah. But I'm not surprised you're cold, you're not exactly wearing very much," giggles Buffy.

Buffy and Willow are stood outside The Bronze, waiting for Chris to turn up. Both are chilly as they're both wearing pretty skimpy clothes.

"Look, this isn't the shortest skirt I've got you know!" says Willow.

"Sure, if it was any shorter it would be a belt!" smiles helplessly at Willow.

"So tell me again why Sam can't come?" asks Buffy.

"Well it was kindda embarrassing actually. Well this morning I got an angry phone call from his girlfriend!" says Willow sounding very annoyed.

"That is so awful! My God! You wouldn't believe he could do something like that, looking at him!" says Buffy putting her arm around Willow.

"Well never mind. Here comes your date," she smiles in reply.

"Oh, oh. Chris is here!" says Buffy waving at him frantically.

Chris spots the girls and walks over.

"Hey cold out here tonight! Where's your date, Sam?" he says rubbing his ice-cold hands together.

"Oh his angry girlfriend rang me, not so fun!" smiles Willow awkwardly at Chris.

"Oh so sorry. Well shall we go inside?" he asks.

"Sure, Willow?" asks Buffy.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" smiles Willow.

"Yeah, you wish!" giggles Buffy patting Willow's back.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny, not like that!" sighs Willow.

_I'll get my own back soon, ha!_ Thinks Willow

Once inside they see a four table near the bar and quickly rush over and sit themselves down. Chris offers to buy the drinks for him and the girls. While he is at the bar Buffy is giggling like a little schoolgirl.

"Oh wow! He is just so sweet, but very handsome and manly at the same time of course! I just melt at Aussie accents, oh," grins Buffy.

After about 5 minutes Chris comes back with the drinks. He sits down and puts one of his arms round the back of Buffy. Buffy and Willow share a big grin across the table.

After about another 5 minutes one of Chris's favourite songs comes on. It is a lively, up beat song.

"Come on Buffy. Wanna dance?" he asks.

A horrific look appears on Buffy's face.

"Uh, dance?" she stutters.

"Yeah. You know moving your body. I wouldn't mind seeing you do that!" he grins.

"Um. Well. I…I can't dance," she says turning shy, knowing tonight she isn't so drunk, and knows she isn't so good.

"Buffy! Come on. He wants the pleasure, please him!" giggles Willow.

"Will! Don't be so rude!" she replies with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Come on, please?" says Chris.

"O…k, then!" she sighs.

Chris takes hold of Buffy's hand and they move onto the dance floor.

The two of them start to dance a fair bit away from each other, but after a minute or so they become extremely close and intimate. It is as if they are flirting with their bodies. Willow is watching the couple as they slide up and down each other's bodies. She watches Chris put his hand on Buffy's bottom. A devilish grin appears on Buffy's face and she flirtily smacks Chris's backside. He makes a playful hurt face and the two of them burst out in laughter. Willow can't believe what she's seeing.

_Look at Buffy! Wow! She says she can't dance, whatever! For someone who says they can't dance she's pretty good, and rather raunchy!_ Thinks Willow. _Oh my God! Am I eyeing her up! No shut up Willow!_

Meanwhile the last song has finished and Buffy's favourite song has come on. It is a slightly slower song.

Willow is getting bored so she decides to dance as well.

_Oh well I might as well. Even though it would be nice to have someone to dance with!_ Thinks Willow as she lets out a small sigh.

Willow moves onto the dance floor and gives a brief smile to Buffy as she passes her. As she finds a space to dance in Willow begins to think more about Sam's girlfriend.

Suddenly Willow is snapped out of her dreamland and her eyes drift to a body only a few metres away. She tries to focus on the body and realises it's a female. She seems to have long blonde hair. Willow can't see her face as she has her back to Willow. All Willow notices, is that the girl seems to be dancing alone.

TBC...


	3. C3:Getting Hotter!

Chapter 3 – Getting Hotter!

As Willow watches the girl she becomes mesmerized by her. She watches as her hips move left to right, fitting every movement perfectly to the beat. Willow can't let her eyes move away from the girl even for a second.

_Willow! What are you doing? Why do you keep watching her? It's a girl for heavens sake! _Thinks Willow.

But Willow can't help herself. As she looks the girl up and down, her eyes end up on her bottom. Her jaw feels like dropping, but she shuts her mouth and grits her teeth, just to make sure.

_Oh God! Why am I looking at a girls bum? I must just be really sad! Girls?_ She thinks and shakes her head.

Finally as the song fades out Willow manages to remove her eyes from the blonde (and her backside!). Willow decides she has had enough of dancing and wanders back to the table. As she does so, thoughts of the mystery girl are still screaming in her head.

_Wow, hot! No, shut up! I wonder what her face looks like? Willow! Why do I even care? Maybe I just want to be her friend? She looks as though she was dancing alone. That's good for me! No, no, it's not good! _Thinks Willow as she nearly walks into some one as she is concentrating so hard on her thoughts.

As she reaches the table she sees Buffy and Chris already sitting down and chatting casually.

"Hey Will," grins Buffy.

"Hi, again," says Willow trying to smile, thoughts still running rapidly through her brain.

Willow sits down and takes a long gulp of her drink.

"Hot after your dance then?" smiles Buffy watching Willow.

_Hot, yes! Very, hot, not only from dancing! _Thinks Willow grinning.

"Earth to Willow. Buffy calling brain!" giggles Buffy waving her hand in front of Willow.

"Oh, sorry. Yes, yes hot from dancing," she says stuttering over her words slightly.

"Ok, then," says Buffy turning back to face Chris.

"So…" starts Buffy talking to Chris.

_What is wrong with me? _Sighs Willow.

Suddenly Willow spots the blonde again, her back still facing Willow.

_I really wanna see her face._

As if by magic the blonde turns to face Willow. Willow leans forward in her seat to see the girl better. She seems to be about the same age and yet again her jaw feels like dropping. The blonde has a huge smile plastered on her face and looks as though she's singing out loud.

_Oh wow! She is hot! Look at her; she's beautiful and sexy! I think I've just got my first crush on a girl! Look at me straight Willow liking a girl! Hang on a minute Willow, I don't even know her name or I haven't even spoken to her before. But I might get the chance; she doesn't seem to be on a date. She is by her…_

Willow gets taken out of her little daydream as her eyes settle on a girl dancing along side the blonde.

_Oh no! She's not by herself! _Thinks Willow in dread.

The girl has long brown/black hair, pretty thin and nice looking too.

_But hang on. They're not dancing very close. Maybe it's not a date, just a friend?_

As Willow continues to watch the girls they decide to sit down out of Willow's eye line.

_Damn! _She thinks.

After half and hour Willow excuses herself and walks to the toilet. Her bladder feels like bursting, from all the drink she's had in the last half and hour. Even Chris and Buffy are surprised.

As Willow walks into the toilets she finds all the cubicles full.

_Oh man! That is so typical! _She thinks.

After about a minute Willow spots a door open at the far end.

_Hallelujah!_

As she reaches the cubical she recognises the person walking out.

_It's her, the blonde from the dance floor!_ She gasps.

As the blonde walks past her, Willow catches her eye and the blonde lets out a smile and Willow smiles back in return.

Willow really wants to speak to the girl, but she also needs the toilet so she decides to take the second option, so walks in.

Once inside she spots a black purse.

_Hey? A purse? It must be the blonde's. I'll have to give it back to her. Oh no, that means actually talking to her. Oh well I'll do it when I get out. _Thinks Willow.

Willow walks out of the toilets and back into the bar and dance floor area. She grips the purse tightly in her hand as her eyes scan the room the best she can.

_I can't see her. _She thinks.

So she decides to walk around a bit to see if she can see her. But after walking a circuit of the club, she still can't find her.

_What shall I do? I know, I'll see if she has anything in her purse to identify her and maybe an address to find her._

It is too dark to see anything where Willow is stood, so she moves closer to a flashing light near her. She opens the purse slowly. She fumbles around a bit then pulls out a small blue card.

_Ah ha! A business card. Must be hers, as there's two in here._

Willow starts to smile as she reads the name on the card.

_Nice, no, lovely name. _She sighs.

The name on the card is Tara Maclay.

TBC...


	4. C4:The Art Shop

Chapter 4 – The Art Shop

It is Monday morning and Willow is walking very rapidly towards a shop. It is on the end of a busy street in the town centre.

_What am I doing? I'm so nervous. I'm just delivering a purse and that's it. Then just walk out! That's it, nothing else. I might not even talk to her. I might not even see her. Oh no, I have to see her; she is so beautiful. Oh no, why am I obsessy gal? She probably has a boyfriend, and what about that other girl she was dancing with? And anyway what if she…No, no, she might hate me! Oh no!_ Babbled Willow in her head.

The shop she is heading for is called THE ART SHOP. Willow guesses Tara runs the shop, so she is pretty sure she'll find her.

As Willow approaches the shop door, she takes a deep breath and steps inside. As she does so a little bell rings and stops as soon as the door is shut. Willow looks around. The shop is more spacious than she had thought. In truth she had never been in the shop before, as she can't draw, paint or do anything arty.

Willow walks over to the counter and spots a lady slightly older than herself looking at a shelf behind the counter. The woman can't see Willow as she is facing the other way, so Willow decides to ring the bell on the counter that says – PLEASE RING FOR SERVICE.

Ring Ring

The woman turns around with a smile on her face. She has brown/blonde hair to about her shoulders.

"Hello," she smiles.

"Uh, hi. I was wondering if Tara Maclay works here?" asks Willow.

"Yes, yes she does,"

"Good, because she left her purse at The Bronze last night and I just wanted to return it. If that's ok?" says Willow rummaging in her bag.

Finding the purse she shows it to the woman.

"Ok,"

Willow's eyes suddenly register what's on the woman's t-shirt. In big letter it has the word 'sex!'

"Nice t-shirt by the way," smiles Willow.

"Thanks," replies the woman.

"I actually told her not to wear it!" says a voice behind Willow.

Willow spins around and almost falls into the other woman.

"Sorry," she says looking up.

As her eyes reach the woman's face she recognises her as Tara.

_Oh wow! It's her! She's smiling at me! Me!_ Thinks Willow.

"It's ok. I didn't mean to scare you," giggles Tara.

"No, no, you didn't scare me. It's ok. Tara I believe?"

"Yeah, that's me,"

"Well, um, I, I, um, found your purse last night, at The Bronze. In the toilets, in the cubicles. And well I couldn't find you and so I found your business card and I came here. I'm not stalking you or anything like that. So don't worry. I just want to return this!" Babbled Willow handing Tara the purse.

Tara looks at Willow and smiles.

"Wow, I do believe you said that without breathing once!" she giggles.

"Um," blushes Willow.

"I take it you do it quite a lot?"

"Well, only when I'm nervous!" she replies.

_No! Why did you say that doofus? Only when I'm nervous! That sounds great!_

"Oh nervous? Don't be nervous. And thanks for returning it. You know a lot of people would have just kept it!" she smiles giving Willow a brief hug.

_She just hugged me! _Sighs Willow.

"Well I better be going then," says Willow smiling at Tara.

"Are you sure?" asks Tara grinning back at Willow.

_Why? What? She wants me too stay? _Thinks Willow.

Suddenly Willow spots something on one of the windows and walks over. It's an advert for a receptionist for the shop. It says the person needs to answer phones and do paper work. As Willow reads the notice Tara comes up behind her.

"Hey? Are you reading the advert?" she asks.

"Yeah," she replies turning round to face Tara.

As she does so their eyes connect and they stare into each other's eyes.

_Wow, lovely green eyes. She is so pretty. I love her hair, her eyes and she just looks so sweet and lovely_. Thinks Tara smiling

_Blue, it's like an ocean of blue, Ahh_. Sighs Willow.

The woman from the counter shouting something snaps them out their staring match.

"Hey! Tara! What shall I do with these?" she shouts.

"Oh put them in the back room. Thanks Anya!" she replies.

"So?" says Willow shyly.

"So…um," says Tara also looking slightly shy.

"I was wondering,"

"Are you going for the job?" asks Tara full of hope.

"Yeah, well I was wondering when the interviews are and if I have to fill in a form?" says Willow.

_Well I might as well. I need a job and well I kindda wanna see more of Tara. I kindda have a slight hunch she might like me, a bit. She did sorta ask me stay. _Thinks Willow.

"You don't need a form. But your name would be nice," smiles Tara.

"Oh yes, I'm so sorry. I never introduced myself. I'm Willow Rosenberg," she smiles and shakes Tara's hand.

Willow notices that Tara squeezed her hand slightly tighter than most people and also for slightly longer.

"So after the introductions, do I have to have an interview?" asks Willow.

"You've already had yours, you've got the job!" smiles Tara.

"Really? I never noticed me having an interview," grins Willow.

_Yes! Now I get to see more of Tara! _Thinks Willow.

_Yes! More time too see Willow! _Grins Tara.

"Well you didn't really but you've already shown me you're trust worthy, and I bet you're clever too," says Tara.

"Well,"

"Don't put yourself down. Well can you start tomorrow?" asks Tara.

"Yeah, that would be good,"

"Good. Do you wanna see where you'll be working?" asks Tara.

"Yeah, ok," smiles Willow wildly.

Tara puts her hand on Willow's back and gently guides her to a door at the back of the shop. The hand on Willow's back is making her feel all funny inside.

_She's touching me! I know it's on the back, but hey? _She smiles.

Tara opens the door and lets Willow walk in first.

"This is the office," smiles Tara at Willow.

Willow smiles back. It is quite a small room, with two tables and a computer and phone on each desk. Also there are 3 filing cabinets in the corner.

"This is now your desk," says Tara walking over to the nearest desk.

"So who's the other for?" asks Willow.

"Well silly! That's for me!" giggles Tara.

_Oh she is so sweet when she giggles and smiles. One day she'll be mine. I don't care how long it takes; I'm determined! _Thinks Willow.

Suddenly Tara walks over to one of the filing cabinets and bends down to open it.

This movement seems in slow motion for Willow. Her eyes widen as her focus moves to Tara's behind. Willow gulps. As Tara suddenly turns around Willow tries to act normal.

"This is where the files for money and such things go,"

Tara briefly explains where everything goes. But she said she'd help if Willow gets stuck.

Willow is just about to leave to go home and tell Buffy everything, well not everything.

"See you tomorrow then," smiles Willow.

"Yeah, be here by 8.30, that ok?" grins Tara.

"Yeah, everything's ok," she replies looking dreamily at Tara.

Tara begins to smile madly at Willow. Neither can stop smiling. They've been doing all the time they've been together, and they have both realised that.

"So…sorry. I didn't mean," says Willow very embarrassed.

"It's ok," says Tara giving Willow a goodbye hug.

As Willow hugs Tara she can smell vanilla all over her, and sighed. She then lets go and as she leaves Tara gives her a small wave and a wink.

TBC...


	5. C5:Let's Dance

Chapter 5 – Let's Dance

It is Tuesday and Willow has been at work for about four and a half hours. So far she has already answered 6 phone calls and done many pages of paper work. She has also already found her favourite part of the job, flirting with Tara. The whole time Tara and Willow have been around each other they've been winking at each other, making silly jokes and making cute faces at each other.

At this moment in time Tara has just said that they are on lunch break.

"You can go out now, or go and buy something or whatever. We have about half an hour," says Tara.

"Oh, I don't want to go anywhere," smiles Willow.

"Good. Oops! I mean ok, you can stay here with me!" grins Tara taking out some sandwiches.

"Yeah, I'm not budging! You can't get rid of me!" giggles Willow.

"I don't want to get rid of you, yet!" giggles Tara winking at Willow.

Willow just smiles and takes out her lunch.

"So do you like art then?" asks Tara.

"Well, ok. I do. Yes, I like looking at art. But give me a paintbrush and I don't know what to do with it!" she replies shyly.

"That's ok. One day I might teach you, if you want?"

"That would be good," smiles Willow.

Tara and Willow carry on eating, not taking their eyes off each other for one second.

"So Willow. I was wondering if you'd like to go for a drink sometime. Like tonight?" asks a shy Tara.

_Is it a date? No, it's just a drink. She didn't say date? _Thinks Willow.

"Sure, a drink would be good," smiles Willow.

_Oh wow. She is so, so Willow, wow! _Sighs Tara.

"Good, is 8pm at The Bronze ok?"

"Yeah, 8pms good," says Willow.

We now find Tara and Willow sitting on a table in The Bronze. They are sat next to each other pretty close together.

"So, was everything ok at work today?"

"Yeah, everything was very ok, today!"

"Good, good,"

Suddenly Willow's face turns into a slightly sad expression.

"Hey Will. Are you ok?" says Tara putting her hand on top of Willow's, which rests on the table.

Willow looks up at Tara and begins to smile.

"I'm ok, now," she says grinning at their hands.

"Nice to know. What were you thinking about?"

"Well I was, um…"

"It's ok, you can tell me Will," smiles Tara as she looks calmingly into Willow's eyes.

"Well, I was wondering if your girlfriend minds us going for a drink together?" splutters Willow.

Tara begins to giggle and starts to squeeze Willow's hand slightly.

"What?" asks Willow.

"I don't have a girlfriend, **or** a boyfriend!" she replies.

"But who was the girl dancing with you on Sunday?"

"Oh, you don't need to worry. She is my step sister Faith," giggles Tara.

"Well, I just thought that, and she is pretty, and…" begins Willow.

She gets stopped by two fingers placed on her lips.

"Shh, its ok. Come on dance with me?" smiles Tara as a new song starts.

_I love the way you move tonight_

_I love the way the music's right_

_There's something in the air tonight_

_Makes me lose my mind._

"Sure, I'll dance with you," grins Willow.

Without letting their hands part they move to the dance floor.

_Don't let the night drift away_

_It's playing on my mind_

_Don't let it fade away_

_Into the lights._

As the pair dance along to the upbeat song the words ring in their heads.

_Somebody like you, somebody like me_

_You know what to do, cos we've got the key_

_Life's what you make it so go head and take it_

_Right now._

"Willow?"

"Yes Tara?" smiles Willow.

"I was um, I just wanted to know if you have a boyfriend?"

"What makes you think I'm straight?" she replies with a big grin on her face.

"Well…I guessed,"

"No, I don't have a boyfriend **or** girlfriend,"

"So you're not straight?"

"Well I was, but I'm not so sure now!" she grins.

_Somebody like you, somebody like me_

_Should never hold back, in what we believe_

_Life's what you make it so go ahead and take it_

_Right now._

Willow and Tara move closer as they move to the song. As they are very close Tara leans over and gives Willow a quick kiss on the cheek. Willow begins to smile even more and they stare and grin at each other.

_I love the way you look at me_

_Your eyes are full of mystery_

_No other place I want to be_

_Baby you're my fantasy_

Suddenly Tara begins to look worried.

"Tara? What's wrong? What's with the sad face?" says Willow putting her arm around Tara's back as they dance.

"Well, it's just I think I might be going too fast. I mean we've only just met yesterday!"

"Tara, it's ok. I don't think you're going too fast, but if you want to go slow and stuff, it's ok with me," says Willow reassuringly.

"No, good. Fast is good with me," she smiles.

_Don't let the night drift away_

_It's playing on my mind_

_Don't let it fade away_

_Into the lights_

_There's no need to be alone_

_Hold on baby don't let go._

"I like fast too!" grins Willow squeezing Tara's hand tightly.

"I know! Come with me!" says Willow grinning at Tara.

"Where are we going?" asks Tara excitedly but also nervously.

"You'll find out, come on!" she replies taking Tara in the direction of

the toilets.


	6. C6:Inside The Toilets!

Chapter 6 – Inside The Toilets!

As Willow and Tara head for the toilets Tara begins to feel anxious. Willow can tell and gives her a quick wink and her thumb starts to caress the back of Tara's hand.

They reach the toilets and Willow leads Tara inside.

"Will? What are you doing?" she asks.

"Checking no ones in here, and they're not," she replies.

"But, what are we doing in here?"

Instead of answering Willow pulls Tara into the end cubical and quickly locks the door.

"This is what we're doing!" grins Willow swinging Tara around and pinning her against the door.

"Will!" gasps Tara sounding extremely aroused.

"Tara! You are just so gorgeous and oh so sexy!" says a very turned on red head.

Both girls are excited and adrenalin is running high.

"Not as gorgeous as you!" replies Tara.

"You're too kind!" says Willow pushing her own body against Tara's.

Their hands are entwined and they are both breathing heavily.

"Seeing as we're not taking this too slowly, I can do this!" says Willow pressing her lips against Tara's.

As their lips meet it feels like magic is taking place inside both of them. Tara opens her lips slightly and Willow takes the hint. Willow guides her tongue inside parting Tara's lips even more. The kiss is full of passion and is breaking all the barriers separating the two. Their heads begin to part slightly as air is becoming a problem. As they look deeply into each other's eyes all they see is total love, heavy breathing can also be heard. At this point both girls are glad tonight is a quiet night for the club and that no one is in the toilets.

"Tara?" pants Willow

"Yes?" grins Tara.

"I've been dying to do that all night!"

"Oh Willow, me too," says Tara in a very seductive voice, almost like a purr.

"Oh God!" sighs Willow.

Yet again Willow pushes her body right up against Tara's. Tara takes a quick intake of air. You can see the sexual tension in the air. As Willow moves her head closer, her hand wanders to Tara's hair. Their lips meet and the kiss once again deepens.

As it becomes more passionate one of Willow's hands grabs onto Tara's hair and head and one rests on the door next to Tara's head. Tara's hands stroke up and down Willow's back. Willow lets out a small groan as one of Tara's hands squeeze her bottom. Both Willow and Tara are getting very hot and flustered. Willow removes her hand from next to Tara's head and places it on Tara's thigh. She begins to rub it up and down just missing Tara's female parts every time. Tara realises Willow is teasing her and so decides to take action.

Tara takes hold of Willow's hands in her own and checking the toilet seat lid is down, pushes Willow down onto the toilet. This whole movement is done without breaking the kiss once. As Willow hits the seat she lets out a little squeal. As Tara stands up she pulls her head back and parts their lips. This makes Willow moan and she opens her eyes.

"Tar…" begins Willow.

She gets cut off by a small kiss on her lips.

"Mmmm!" says Willow licking her lips.

Tara is getting butterflies of joy and excitement from Willow's moans and groans. She is getting extremely hot and turned on. She moves closer to Willow and sits down on her lap straddling her. They are now level with each other. Tara can feel a wave of arousal flow through her veins. She yet again looks into Willow's eyes. For the first time she sees a slight shimmer of worry.

"Willow, baby, what's wrong? Is something wrong?" she asks Willow's cheek with her fingers.

"It's just what if we get caught? We'll get chucked out!" sighs Willow.

Tara puts two fingers under Willow's chin and lifts her head.

"It doesn't matter," she smiles giving Willow a quick but reassuring kiss.

"If we get chucked out, we both get chucked out, and then we just carry on some where else!" smiles Tara with a devilish grin on her face.

Willow sees the expression on Tara's face and her heart starts to race even more.

By now Tara has had enough of talking and goes straight in for the kill. As their tongues wrestle each other Tara and Willow let out extremely sexual moaning sounds, only turning the other person on even more. As Tara straddles Willow she can feel her own centre get so hot she could scream. The throbbing in-between her legs are becoming unbearable. So Tara lets her hands wander over Willow's clothed body. She sensually and slowly passes over Willow's breasts, which even through her top she can feel harden. Willow is also throbbing everywhere. It feels like ecstasy is flowing through all of her body. As soon as she feels Tara's hands on her breasts she can feel her pant and trousers totally soak.

Tara's hands continue on their journey on Willow. They pass over her stomach and onto the inside of Willow's thighs. She begins to tease her like she did to Tara. Tara rubs the inside of both legs. Willow's throbbing has increased and she is becoming dizzy. She uses her hands to feel Tara's breasts, which she can also feel, have become very hard. Once again they moan loudly. Tara can't hold on much longer and places one hand over Willow's centre. She can feel the wetness coming from Willow through her trousers.

"God Willow! You're so wet!" pants Tara.

Tara begins to rub her hand backwards and forwards against Willow. Making Willow's trousers rub inside her.

"You're all hot and sweaty too. Is that from the dancing?" grins Tara whispering into Willow's ear seductively.

"Oh, oh Tara! It's not the dancing!" she gasps moving one hand down to Tara's centre. "And I would say you're soaked too!" giggles Willow.

Both girls are now rubbing each other fast. Thinking that there're surprised that they got this far. Willow only took Tara in the toilets for a kiss and now there're practically making out, only with clothes on.

"Oh, Will…oooo…www!" moans Tara.

Their mouths meet again and this time with lots of hunger and need.

Suddenly a loud bang can be heard. Tara and Willow try to be as quiet as possible. Another bang is heard nearer this time.

"Will, someone's in here!" whispers Tara, out of breath.

"I know. We had better stop," sighs Willow.

"What? No!" pleads Tara.

Both girls full well know if they start again they won't be able to stop.

"Sorry Tara, come on, we'll sneak out," whispers Willow hoping the other woman hasn't heard them.

Tara stands up and lets Willow get up. They link hands and slowly open the cubical door. They see no one's there apart from the lady in the cubical, so they run out of the toilets as fast as they can trying to be quiet. As soon as they leave the toilets they both decide to carry on running, until the cool air hits them. They are now outside.

Out of breath, hot and aroused to the max, both girls stand out side trying to breathe normally.

"Willow," pants Tara.

"Yes, baby," smiles Willow pulling Tara closer.

"That…that was amazing!" gasps Tara.

"I know, it felt so sexual, wow!" sighs Willow pulling Tara in for another kiss.

This kiss doesn't last as long as the others, but well worth having.

"I think I should go home now, its getting late," says Willow.

"What? Go home? You've got to be joking! You're coming home with me!" says Tara.

"But you were the one who said we've only met yesterday!" says Willow getting excited again.

"I know but I don't care. I love you Willow. I do. I don't care if it sounds stupid!" she replies.

"It doesn't, I understand. Me too, I love you too," grins Willow looking like a little kid at Christmas.

"And anyway you can leave me after that! I need more!" pants Tara.

"Oh Tara. I want you so bad!"

"Come with me. My cars just there," says Tara pointing a couple of metres up the road.

"Of course I'll come. More than once night probably!" giggles Willow.

The two hot and flustered and newly lovers, walk to the car and drive off.


	7. C7:Here’s My House, This Is The Bedroom!

Chapter 7 – Here's My House, This Is The Bedroom!

Tara pulls up the car outside a large house.

"Here, we are, my house," she smiles.

"Big," replies Willow.

"Come on, we'll go inside!" she grins.

Willow and Tara get out of the car. As Willow walks round to meet Tara, Tara grabs her hand and drags her inside the house.

As soon as the front door is shut Willow feels herself being swung round and pinned against a wall.

"Hey, Willow, like the house?" says Tara with a big grin on her face.

"I haven't seen it yet. But lets start with the bedroom!" she grins in reply.

She feels Tara's lip press against her own and she gives almost all the passion she has into the kiss. Still leaving plenty for what is coming up next.

"Come on then," grins Tara taking hold of Willow's hand.

The bedroom is quite large with a queen-sized bed in it. As Willow looks around a bit she feels like it's already home. Which she thinks is stupid, as she's only just met Tara. But it's strange how much she's fallen for Tara, and Tara for her.

Tara is standing in front of Willow waiting for her to finish looking around.

"Come on, you've seen enough!" she smiles.

"No I haven't! I haven't seen you yet!" she says backing Tara onto the bed.

Tara is now sitting on the bed with Willow straddling her. Both of them are nervous with anticipation. Tara also knows Willow's never been out with or slept with a female before. But as she looks at Willow, she sees no fear in her at all, just want and need.

"It's just as well it's warm tonight!" says Willow playing with the collar on Tara's shirt.

Just Willow twisting the material in between her fingers causes Tara to gulp with excitement.

"Well it's about to get warmer, I think!" she replies.

"Too right it is!" smiles Willow gently pushing Tara onto the bed, laying her down.

Willow stares and smiles at the woman lying underneath her. She can feel the love pour out of Tara and it comforts Willow immensely.

As Willow bends down to kiss Tara, Tara moves her body slightly and it makes Willow's lips connect with her collarbone instead of her lips.

"Oh you are eager!" grins Willow kissing her again but just slightly lower.

Suddenly out of nowhere Tara flips Willow over and is on top.

"Yes I am eager Willow, very!" says Tara in Willow's ear, blowing warm air over it in the process.

"Mmm," sighs Willow.

Tara begins to nip Willow's earlobe which makes the small red head release a couple of quiet moans. Tara wants more and moves her hands over Willow's small t-shirt. Her hands finally stop on Willow's breast after brushing over them a few times. She can feel the nipples get hard and begins to kneed her fingers over them.

"Oh God, Tara!" groans Willow.

"You like?" she smiles as she carries on playing with Willow's breasts.

"I…I, like a lot!" she gasps.

Willow is getting hot, very hot and just wants, and needs more flesh.

"Tara, just take it off!" says Willow.

"You sure?"

"Oh yeah!"

Tara gently takes off the offending piece of clothing and kisses Willow's bare belly and plants butterfly kisses over her shoulders and face. By now Willow can hardly keep still, and grabs hold of Tara's shirt, unbuttons it slowly and slips it gently down Tara's arms. Willow still doesn't have enough of Tara's flesh showing, she craves more. So she stretches her arms around Tara. Finding the clasp of Tara's bra, she fumbles around and manages to unhook it. Suddenly she pauses. Tara notices this.

"Will, are you ok?" she says kissing Willow.

"Yeah, I'm good. Very good in fact!" she says in a determined voice and rips the bra from Tara and flings it across the room.

"So you are, you little vixen!" giggles Tara.

As Willow's eyes register what is in front of them, she gasps. Not a scared or shocked gasp but in ore of everything Tara. Tara simply smiles at Willow's reaction and takes off Willow's bra as well.

As they stare lovingly at each other Willow feels something on her breasts. She looks down and sees two Tara hands on them. Tara notices Willow watching her. She smiles at Willow and removes her hands. She hears Willow groan at the loss on skin and contact and she kisses Willow's breasts. As she does so she feels them harden. She also notices Willow has got goose bumps on her skin.

"You cold?" she says moving her tongue over one of the nipples.

"No,"

Willow wasn't cold at all; she was in fact burning up. She had, had sex before with men, but it had never been like this. What she is experiencing now is something totally different all together and it's totally blowing her mind.

"Well come in here anyway," smiles Tara having moved to the head of the bed and lying under the covers.

Willow does what's she's told and crawls over to Tara,

Willow climbs into the bed and moves all the attention to Tara's breasts. As she fondles Tara's top half her hands venture to Tara's bottom half. She feels jeans and wants them off immediately. Willow unbuttons the jeans and takes them off as fast as possible. Unknown to Willow she has quickly brushed her hand over Tara's centre. Tara moans loudly, the sounds coming from Tara, stimulates very sense in Willow's body. Willow moves one of her hands to Tara's knickers.

"Tara! You're so wet!" she gasps, slowly moving her hand over the material.

"Willow! Take them off now! I need you so bad!" she gasps in a high pitch voice.

"My pleasure!" smirks Willow.

Both girls are totally turned on and soaking wet. The throbbing in between their legs is getting unbearable. As soon as the knickers are off, Willow feels her own knickers coming off. Tara kisses Willow on the lips with force and hunger. Willow is surprised to feel fingers searching around her bottom half.

"Ahh! Oh my, oh my God! Tara!" she almost screams in pleasure.

Tara uses her fingers to pleasure Willow. As soon as she hears Willow's cry for more she begins to rub harder bringing Willow almost total release.

Willow flipped Tara onto her back. Willow was now on top, in charge. In charge of pleasuring Tara. That's what she wants the most. She moves her hand downwards and feels around. As she hears Tara moan she knows she's found what she's been searching for. Her fingers move around the area, every so often brushing the small bundle of nerves. She can feel and see the need in Tara's eyes and body.

"Willow, ohh! I need you so bad! Inside of me, ohh!" Tara manages to get out.

As she says this she feels Willow's finger enter her.

"Ahh! Will…ooo…www!" she moans.

Tara wants them to fell the experience together so she also inserts a finger.

"Tara!" squeals Willow knowing she's nearly there.

Both girls put in another finger at the same time. Hips swaying together, they feel each others orgasms come at the same time.

Both girls flop into the mattress exhausted but happy.

"Tara?" gasps Willow trying to catch her breath, after the most special moment of her life.

"Yes Willow," smiles Tara.

"That was amazing!" she sighs.

"I know. That was wonderful!" she replies and kisses Willow passionately on the lips.

Their lips part and Willow can smell the scent of them. The smell of the two of them being very together. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she spots something. Something that shocks her and slightly scares her.

"Tara! What the hell is that?!" says Willow.

Tara's face turns to an expression of panic and horror.

tbc...


	8. C8 Suprise!

Chapter 8 – Surprise!

"That's um, a picture," says Tara

Willow has spotted a picture on Tara's bedside table, which surprises her but also terrifies her.

"Yes Tara! I know it's a picture. But who of?" says Willow.

"It's one of me with three kids," she says worriedly.

"And are they your kids?" asks Willow still in shock.

"Um, yes!" replies Tara quietly.

"And you never mentioned it!" says Willow raising her voice slightly.

"Well, we never got round to talking about it," she winces.

"So you weren't going to tell me?" says Willow.

"Willow, I was, honest," she says almost in tears.

"Yeah, so when were you planning on telling me?" says Willow louder and fiercer than she had wanted.

"I was, I don't know when, soon. Willow I really love you. Don't be mad!" she sobs.

_Oh my God! This is just too much to take in! _Thinks Willow.

"I'm not mad. Just very surprised. I need to think about this," she says getting out of bed and walking to where her clothes lye.

"I'm really sorry. It's just every time I meet someone, this happens because I have kids. I can't just take them back, can I?" she sobs.

"How old are they? How come you had them?" asks Willow getting dressed.

"I was 16. I was going out with this guy. I thought I really loved him. I got pregnant by accident. I has 3 kids, triplets and he stayed for about a year, then left. But we keep I touch for the kids sake. They're with him now," she says.

"So they're nine years old?" says Willow.

"Yeah,"

Willow walks towards the door and is just about to leave.

"Willow! Don't go!" says Tara.

"I have too. I have to go and think. It's been one hell of a night!" she says.

"I know, I'm sorry. I take it you hate me now!" sobs Tara.

"No, I don't hate you. I'll see you at work," says Willow.

"Well let me drive you home," asks Tara.

"I'll walk. It's ok. I don't live that far away. Bye Tara!" she says and walks out of the bedroom and out of the house.

As soon as Tara hears the front door slam shut, she bursts into tears and cries herself to sleep.

Meanwhile Willow has walked home and is at the front door.

_Right Willow; act normal! _She thinks.

She opens the front door. There only seems to be one light on. It's coming from the living room. Willow quickly hangs up her jacket and walks in. As she walks in she sees Buffy sat on the sofa with Chris. Well they aren't sitting, more like lying on each other kissing.

Willow is just about to leave them in peace when Buffy spots her. Buffy sits up pushing Chris off her.

"Hey Willow. Come back in here," she grins.

"No, it's ok. You two carry on making-out. I'll go off to bed," she sighs pretending to yawn.

"It's ok Willow. Stop pretending to yawn! And what's wrong? I know there's something!" says Buffy.

"God, you know me too well!" sighs Willow.

"It's just as well, 'cos I bet you weren't going to tell me!" she says.

"Ok! Before we get to girly here. I think I'll leave," says Chris smiling.

"You sure?" asks Buffy.

Chris nods his head, grabs his coat and leaves.

As soon as he's gone Buffy sits normally on the sofa and pats the space next to her, signalling for Willow to sit next to her. So she does.

"So Will. What's wrong?" asks Buffy putting her arm round Willow.

"I really don't want to talk about it," she says.

"Oh come on. Oh my. I've just noticed, you're lipstick is smudged and your hair is a mess!" says Buffy.

"Oh thanks!" sighs Willow.

"No, I mean. You've been having sex or you've been making-out or something! I know, believe me!" smirks Buffy.

"Ok yeah I did! That was about the only good thing about the night!" says Willow raising her voice.

"Hey Will! It's ok. But I thought you were going for a drink with your new boss?" says Buffy calmingly.

"I did!"

"Oh, oh my God! You didn't did you? Your boss?" gasps Buffy.

"Um yeah I did actually. Big deal. It's only my boss. Nothing else. It was just sex, that's it!" shouts Willow beginning to cry.

"It's ok, just shocked, not about the boss thing. It's just the straight girl thing. You're not now then?" says Buffy hugging Willow.

"I am straight! It was just a one off thing! Anyway there is a big thing in between us, to even be able to start going out," cries Willow.

"Oh God. I know. The teasing at work,"

"No, I don't care about that! She's got kids!" howls Willow.

"Kids?!" says Buffy shocked.

"Yeah I know. Three, nine year olds. Two girls and one boy. After we did it I saw a picture. Only then did I realise. She never even told me!" says Willow trying to stop crying.

"I'm sure she was going too!"

"That's what she said!"

"Well believe her then. You must have fallen for her big time. Because I know you very well Willow. And you wouldn't just sleep with anyone if you didn't love 'em!" says Buffy.

"I know. We both said we love each other, but I don't know if that's enough!" she says bowing her head down.

"Well you'd be dating her, not her kids!"

"Yes I know, but it makes everything more complicated. You know?"

"Yes I understand. I think you should sleep on it, and see how you feel in the morning. What do you say?" smiles Buffy.

"Good idea. And Buffy? Thanks for listening to me," smiles Willow.

"It's fine, what are best friends for? Now off you go. You look really tired," smiles Buffy.

Willow walks to her bedroom; slightly happier then she was when she arrived.

She gets changed and gets into bed. As she lies in bed she can't stop thinking about the night.

_My, my. How do I get myself into these things?_ _Tomorrow is going to be a disaster at work. I mean I have to see and talk to Tara. It isn't her fault. Even though it is. God I even babble in my head. I do love her still I suppose. I know she loves me, I've already established that. God I need sleep. Well when I wake up. I'll have to make up my mind. And I need to speak to Tara. _


	9. C9:Another Day At the Office

Chapter 9 – Another Day At The Office

It's Wednesday morning and Tara is fast a sleep. She is exhausted from the night before. She hasn't had much sleep as she keep getting nightmares. They're mainly of Willow shouting at her and in her head the evening keeps getting acted out, again and again.

_God, I wish I would have just told her everything. I mean we might not be going out as a result, but we could still be friends. That's more then we are now. Well I don't think she likes me anymore. Oh everything is such a disaster! _She thinks to herself.

Suddenly she feels the bed move. No, it's not the bed!

"Mummy, Mummy!" she hears.

"You're late for work!"

Tara opens her eyes and sees two girls crawling across the bed towards her.

"Huh?" she replies just waking up.

"Silly, mummy!" says a small blonde girl.

"Yeah, you're late for work. It's 9.30 already!" smiles a smaller red haired girl.

"Really?" she asks.

"Yes. You're alarm obviously didn't go off," smiles the blonde.

The two girls are Tara's daughters. The blonde haired girl is Emma and her twin is a red head called Holly. Tara wonders where her little boy is.

"Where's Josh?" she asks.

"Oh he's on the computer in the study. On his boring computer games!" grins Holly at Emma.

They both start to giggle.

"You're so lucky you're on holiday. You've got over five weeks of no school. I bet you're happy?" smiles Tara.

She is trying to avoid going to work for as long as possible.

"Oh yes, no school! Woohoo!" both girls say in unison.

"Dad just dropped us off. He saw the door was unlocked and guessed you home. So he didn't need to stay," says Holly.

"That's ok," replies Tara.

The two girls climb higher up the bed. They sit either side of Tara and hug her.

"Hey, Mummy?" asks Emma.

"Yes?"

"How come you're not wearing anything?" she giggles.

_Oh no! I'm not am I? Help! _She thinks.

"Well I was hot last night, that's all," she lies.

"Yeah, it was quite hot where we were too," says Holly.

"Well if I'm late for work, you two better let me get ready!" sighs Tara.

"Oh yeah, sorry," says Holly and kisses Tara and hops of the bed.

"Ok, we'll go. I'll tell Josh not to come in, as you're um, not wearing much!" giggles Emma kissing Tara.

Both girls run out of the room giggling and shut the door.

Ten minutes later Tara walks into the large kitchen fully dressed. As she walks in she sees Emma and Holly chasing each other round the kitchen. As they speed round the kitchen squealing and laughing they almost knock over Tara.

"Hey! Hey! Slow down!" she laughs grabbing both girls by the hand as they zoom past.

"Hi Mummy, sorry," grins Emma.

"You're not supposed to run around the kitchen. You can go out side if you want to run," she smiles.

"Oh no, we want to hear about your date yesterday," smiles Holly ever so innocently.

"My date?" giggles Tara in a bit of shock.

"Yeah, you went out with another girl last night. Didn't you?" say Emma.

"Yeah I went out with another woman. But it wasn't a date. We're just friends," she says.

_Yeah Tara, friends! I don't think so!_

"Come on Mummy. We know you like females. We are like nine. We kind of know that!" says Emma.

"What's it called? You're a um…" says Holly.

"Lesbian!" shouts Josh walking past the door.

Josh also has blonde hair. Unlike his twin sisters he looks older than his age, and tries to act it too.

"That's it!" shouts Holly "Thanks!"

"My pleasure! Mum?" replies Josh, standing at the kitchen door.

"Yes?" sighs Tara.

"Can I go and play with Tom?"

"Where is he?"

"Just outside. I won't be long, promise," he smiles.

"Ok then. But remember Aunt Faith will be here soon," she says.

"Ok, thanks. See ya later!" he says rushing out of the house.

"So, Mummy. Who's this woman friend, not girlfriend you went out with last night!" asks Emma.

"It's someone called Willow," she says.

"Cool, my names Holly. It's a bit like Willow, funny!"

"Yes. She has red hair just like you and your dad too," smiles Tara at her daughters.

"Can't we meet her?" begs Emma.

"I don't know. Maybe? Well after the grilling from you two, I'd better get to work," she smiles.

"Ok, see ya!" smiles Emma.

They hug Tara and Tara gives them a goodbye kiss. As she is almost out of the door she says something.

"Oh girls be good for Aunt Faith. She'll be here in about two minutes. Bye bye,"

She then gets into her car and drives off.

Meanwhile at the shop Willow is pacing backwards and forwards in her and Tara's office.

_She's late, like over an hour late! Maybe she's not coming in today. Maybe she's ill. No, it's probably because of me! Why did I have to be such an idiot and bitch to her? I'm so stupid! It's all my fault. I really want to see her today. I hope she turns up. _Babbles Willow in her head.

Willow decides to ask Anya is she knows anything. So she walks out of the office and up to the counter.

"Hey Anya," she says trying to sound cheerful.

"Oh hi Willow. Have you got any idea where Tara is today?" she asks.

"No. I was just coming to ask you the same thing," she sighs.

"Maybe she's ill or something. God knows, could be anything," replies Anya.

At that moment the bell on the door rings and Willow and Anya turn to face the door. They see Tara rush in. She looks in a good mood. She seems to be smiling to herself. But as soon as her eyes meet Willow's her smile disappears. Willow notices this and is disappointed.

"Hi Tara. Where have you been?" smiles Anya, unaware of Tara's change in mood.

"Hi Anya good to see you. My alarm clock didn't come on," she says walking past Willow.

"Hi Tara," says Willow trying to smile.

She gets ignored. Willow knows that Tara heard her, but chose not to respond.

At this moment Anya can tell something is wrong, but decides to keep her mouth shut. Which is a first for Anya.

As Willow sees Tara disappear into the office she decides to follow. So she follows Tara into the office and shuts the door.

"Hi Tara," Willow tries again.

Yet again, no response. She watches Tara hang up her coat and sit at her desk in silence.

"So, nice day today isn't it?" says Willow, just hoping for any response.

None.

"Fine!" she says in a grumpy voice and sits at her desk and faces the opposite direction from Tara.

Two minutes pass as both women work in total silence. Finally the silence is broken.

"We need to talk!" they both say at the same time.

TBC...


	10. C10:We Need To Talk!

Chapter 10 – We Need To Talk!

"Willow," sighs Tara.

"Tara, I'm so sor…" starts Willow.

"No. It's ok Willow. You shouldn't be the one apologizing," says Tara bowing her head down letting her hair cover her face.

"Tara. I should be apologizing. Las night was um…"

"I know. I bet you think it was awful!" says Tara beginning to sob quietly.

Not quietly enough as Willow hears her crying and her heart feels as if it's going to break.

_How can she think for one moment last night was horrible? It was amazing! Well apart from the last bit. Well it was amazing, just in a different way! _Thinks Willow.

"Tara?" says Willow walking over to Tara.

As she gets closer to Tara she hears the crying get louder. Willow gets in front of Tara and crouch down.

"Tara, are you ok?" she says lifting her hand to Tara's cheek and wiping away some of the tears.

"It's ok. You don't have to be nice to me!" she sobs.

"Yes I do. I want to be nice to you. Nothing less!" replies Willow.

"Why?" she simply asks, as if she doesn't understand why anyone would be nice to her.

"Why do you think silly?" she replies playfully "What I said last night is true, still is, honestly," smiles Willow.

Tara lifts her head to look at Willow. Willow sighs as she sees Tara's face red and tear stained. She just wants to leap up and take her into her arms and just hug her. But she resists.

"You mean, you?" says Tara.

"Yes, I do still love you. Just because you have kids doesn't change the way I feel. It can't. You had them last night too, I just didn't know about them," smiles Willow.

"Oh Willow!" smiles Tara and pulls Willow into a hug.

Willow is happy to have the contact with Tara. It doesn't feel awkward; it feels good.

"But Tara, I think we should go slow. Just be friends, for now at least?" says Willow as they part.

"I agree, just friends," grins Tara.

"So, now officially friends again, no ones has any more big secrets to tell do they?" asks Willow.

"No other big secrets. What about you?" asks Tara.

"No, no biggies with me either. Well I don't think so," smiles Willow.

"Um, Willow? I kind of a have a problem though!" says Tara.

"What is it Tara. You can tell me anything,"

"Well my kids asked about you. Well not you exactly. They wanted to know who my **date** was last night! I said you are just a friend. Which you are anyway. Well now you are. And they kindda said they'd like to meet you. I said I don't know. That's my problem Will," says Tara.

"Oh, I see. I can meet them if you'd like. As a friend, yeah. I would like to if you don't mind?" grins Willow.

"You Star! Really?" grins Tara.

"Yea, sure. Why not?" smiles Willow.

"Cool. So we can arrange something later, for some time soonish then?"

"Yeah. But I think I'm going to visit Anya. I haven't seen much of her today," says Willow.

"Sure, I'll come with you,"

"What's she been doing?"

Willow and Tara walk into the shop as Tara wipes her eyes so she looks normal.

"Well she's here with her fiancée…" starts Tara.

"Xander!" screams Willow seeing the young man behind the counter with Anya.

"Yeah, Xander. Hey how'd you know that?" says Tara puzzled.

"Willow! Is it really you? Wow!" he laughs and runs over to Willow.

"Yeah it's really me, oh wow!" smiles Willow as Xander pulls her into a hug.

Anya and Tara stare at the pair and glance at each other in a look of shock.

The two let go of each other.

"Oh wow, I'm so happy!" smiles Xander.

"Hey, you two love birds!" giggles Tara.

"Hey, he's my love, um, hunk!" says Anya.

"Are we missing something here?" asks Tara.

"Oh yeah we know each other!" says Willow.

"Well we never guessed!" smiles Tara.

Willow sticks at her tongue out at Tara. Tara sticks hers out as a reply to Willow.

"Yes. When we're ready you two!" sighs Anya at Tara and Willow.

"Sorry, Miss Anya!" grins Willow cheekily.

"We um, were best friends until the end of college, then we kind of lost contact. As Willow here left for university and I'm now working!" smiles Xander.

"Wow nice story guys, oh and girls!" says Anya.

"Yeah, can I get your number, you know phone number?" asks Willow.

"Sure. Paper is in the office right?" asks Xander.

"Yeah. Help yourself," smiles Tara.

"Come on then Will!" says Xander.

Willow and Xander link arms and walk into the office.

"Looks like they used to be more then just best friends!" giggles Tara.

"No, I don't think so. And about that," says Anya.

"Oh don't worry I was only kidding. Well I don't know they might have!"

"No, I don't mean about them!" sighs Anya.

"Oh what is it Anya?"

"You two, is anything up with you two, you know anything going on?"

"What? Me and Xander?! No, no Anya I wouldn't!" says Tara shocked.

"Silly! I didn't mean Xander. I mean Willow!"

"Willow?"

"Yeah. Are you two going out or something?"

"What? Me and Willow?" asks Tara.

"Well duh! No, I mean you and me! No don't even answer that I was being sarcastic! Yes you and Willow!" huffs Anya.

"Oh no, no. We're just friends, good friends!" she says with a big smile on her face.

"Oh just wondering. Now, what shall I do with this?" asks Anya giving Tara some paper work.

Tara just simply lets out a big sign of relief.

TBC...


	11. C11:Meeting The Family

Chapter 11 – Meeting The Family

Over a week has passed. It is now the next Saturday. The Maclay household is getting ready for a visitor. Everybody is excited, but also a little nervous. Tara is scurrying around cleaning and checking everything is in its place and is neat. Emma, Holly and Josh are in the living room out of the way, watching TV.

Tara appears in the living room. She smiles at her kids being quiet for once.

"Hey, you three. I'm just going to get changed. So be good. Like you are now. I'm actually impressed," says Tara, a big grin stuck on her face.

"Good. I'm glad you're impressed," smiles Holly.

"Mummy, why are you extra specially smiley and happy today?" asks Emma.

"Well, why do you think? Willow's coming and she's my friend, so I'm happy," she says.

"I suppose," replies Emma turning back to face the TV.

Tara then disappears upstairs to her bedroom.

_Oh wow. Why am I so nervous? I've been here before. Ah yes! That's probably why I'm nervous! At least that can't happen again. Kids are here and we're just, friends. Good. I'm not saying that night wasn't good! It was. It was very special to me. Always will be. Oh well here we are. _Sighs Willow as she steps up to the door.

As soon as Tara hears the doorbell she comes bounding down the stairs.

"Now kids, remember be polite," she instructs her kids.

She opens the door. Willow is stood in front of her wearing a black and red t-shirt and tight black jeans.

_Wow! Willow you look damn hot! Wow! _She thinks.

"Hi Willow. You look nice!" is all that comes out of Tara's mouth.

As the door opens Willow sees Tara. Here mouth almost drops. Tara is wearing a dark blue jumper, complementing her eyes, and a pair of black trousers.

_Beautiful! Absolutely beautiful! Now these are the times I ask myself, why I said just be friends! Oh well it's all said now. Oh hang on. She just said something! Something about me looking nice. That's sweet! _Thinks Willow.

"Hi Tara, looking very nice yourself," smiles Willow.

"Come in," smiles Tara.

Once the door is shut Tara and Willow give each other a 'hello' hug. As friends only of course.

"Mmmm!" says Willow by accident, as they hug.

Tara hears her and starts to blush.

"Willow? What was that?" she asks.

"Oh, oh nothing," stutters Willow, totally embarrassed, " I have a um frog in my throat. I was trying to get it out, that's all!"

"Ok then," replies Tara knowing that Willow was blatantly lying.

In fact Tara didn't mind at all.

"Tara?" says Willow as they part, "You know I'm actually a bit nervous. I don't know why. It's only kids!"

"Don't worry you'll be fine. They're ok really. A bit noisy, but you get used to it after a while," she smiles as she leads Willow to the living room, "They're in here,"

As they enter the living room Willow gently slips her hand into Tara's hand. Tara gives it a little reassuring squeeze. Willow's not sure why she just took hold of her friend's hand, but it makes her feel safer.

_Friends hold hands, don't they? _Thinks Willow.

Emma and Holly see Willow and Tara appear in the room. They also notice they're holding hands. They don't think anything of it as they believe their mum when she said they are just friends. Josh is facing the opposite way from Willow, so hasn't noticed them yet.

"Hey you guys, this is Willow," says Tara smiling at Willow.

"Hi you three," smiles Willow.

"Oh hi, nice to meet you," giggles Emma.

"Yeah, hi," says Holly.

"That's Holly, and that's Emma," says Tara pointing them out, "And that's Josh,"

Josh hears his name being said and turns around. He sees Willow and Tara and horror crosses his face.

"Ahh!!" screams Josh and quickly scrambles out of the chair and rushes into the kitchen.

The room falls silent for a couple of seconds as they take in Josh's strange behaviour.

"It's ok Willow. I'll go and fetch him. I don't know what's got into him?" says Tara puzzled.

"No, it's ok. I'll go and talk to him in a minute. After all I must have been the one who scared him," says Willow.

"Sure?"

"Sure,"

"Well ok. Do you want to sit?" asks Tara pointing to the chair Josh was just using.

"Ok," replies Willow sitting down on the armchair.

Tara sits down on the sofa with her daughters.

"So Emma and Holly how's school going? Your mum said you're doing very well," asks Willow.

"It's ok I suppose," smiles Holly at Willow.

"Yeah not to bad I suppose," says Emma.

"Good. So do either of you know what you want to be when you're older?" asks Willow.

"I want to be a singer in a pop band!" grins Emma.

"Wow! That sounds cool. What about you Holly?"

"An actress!"

"Cool too,"

Tara is enjoying watching her daughters and Willow interact. After Willow telling her she was nervous, she seems to be doing great.

_Well it's good. My kids seem to like her a lot. Well maybe not with Josh!_

"Josh wants to be a journalist. He could write stories about you two. It would be an interesting family!" smiles Tara, winking at Willow.

"About Josh. I'll see if I can talk to him, ok?" asks Willow grinning back at Tara.

"Sure, he looks to be in the kitchen," says Tara.

"I'll be back in a minute,"

Willow stands up and walks over to the kitchen door. She peers around the door. What she sees worries and shocks her very much. Josh is sat on a stool shaking and muttering some thing to himself.

Willow slowly walks into the kitchen.

"Josh. I'm sorry if I some how scared you," says Willow in a calm, gentle voice.

Josh lifts his head and looks at Willow. As he sees her his eyes widen and he jumps of his stool.

"Josh?" asks Willow.

Suddenly Josh slams his hands against his head. He runs out of the kitchen holding his head and saying

"Oh my God! Oh my God!"

Willow just stands in shock for a second then decides to return to Tara.

Tara spots Willow walk back into the room.

"Well?" asks Tara.

"Tara, I need to talk to you. Could you come over here please?" she says.

Tara walks over to Willow so the kids can't hear them.

"What is it Will?" says Tara.

"It's Josh. Something weird is going on!"

Suddenly the whole group hear strange noises coming from upstairs.

"What the hell is that?" says Tara.

Then they hear a very disturbing sound coming from upstairs, in Josh's bedroom. A scream!

TBC..


	12. C12:Tears

Chapter 12 - Tears

As everybody hears the scream their faces turn to panic. Tara turns around and is about to run upstairs.

"Will, can you look after these two please for a minute?" she asks.

"Of course, now go!" she replies.

Tara then runs out of the room.

Emma and Holly then burst into tears from the shock and worry. They hug each other. Willow really wants to go over and comfort them but she thinks they won't want her too as they don't really know each other. She is wrong. The two girls get up and run over to Willow still crying. Willow is surprised as they both hug her and cling onto her waist.

"Willow!" sniffs Emma.

"We're so scared!" cries Holly.

"I'm sure he's ok. He's probably just had a funny turn, that's all!" she says also still in shock.

She doesn't want to show she's upset, as she wants to be strong for everyone. Willow strokes the girl's heads and tries to comfort them.

"Come on you two, we'll go and sit down on the sofa," she says.

Willow takes hold of the girl's hands and they go and sit down.

The three of them sit in silence apart from the crying, for about two more minutes.

Then thumping can be heard. Someone is coming down the stairs.

"Mummy?" Emma shouts still sobbing slightly.

Tara then appears at the door.

"Yes love, it's me!" she says trying to sound calm.

_Oh lord, this doesn't look good! _Thinks Willow as she sees Tara.

"Is Josh ok?" asks Holly holding onto Willow's arm.

"I don't know yet. I need to speak with Willow," she replies.

"What? Now?" asks Willow looking around at the two little girls clinging onto her.

"I'm afraid so. Can we go out here?" asks Tara.

"Ok, then," says Willow prizing the girls from her and walking over to Tara.

They step outside the living room and close the door.

"How is he?" asks Willow worried.

"I don't know. He's asleep. I think he has a fever. Can you come up with me?" says Tara almost in tears.

"But Tara, I can't! I scared him, or something. I don't thinks it's a good idea," says Willow taking hold of one of Tara hands.

"Willow. I want you too. I need you. I can't do this by myself. I know there's nothing a doctor can do, it's obviously something weird. Please Willow," she pleads.

"Ok, as it's you Tara. I'll come. But are you sure it's ok, because of me scaring him?"

"I trust you Willow, and you don't scare him,"

Tara smiles at Willow. Willow feels honoured she said that she trusted her. As Willow sees Tara smile she can't help herself but to kiss Tara quickly on the cheek, as she squeezes her hand. Tara's smile gets bigger and she gives a little wink at Willow. Willow then follows her upstairs.

They reach Josh's room. Willow takes a deep breath as Tara opens the door and leads Willow inside. Tara shuts the door for more privacy.

As Willow enters the room she immediately sees the bed and the very pale-faced boy lying in it. Willow just stands at the door looking at the very ill boy. The boy that only moments before she arrived in the house was fine. By now Tara was stood next to the bed testing Josh's temperature using his forehead. Tara suddenly noticed the lack of Willow presence in the room. She turns around and sees Willow stood a long way away from her.

"Willow," she says quietly.

"I should leave you two alone. After all you are his mum, and he wouldn't want me here," she says bowing her head down.

"Well, I want you here, and he's asleep," she says.

Willow then walks over to Tara. Tara grabs hold of Willow's hand tightly.

"Can you just stay here with him. I want to get the girls out of here. It's obviously upsetting them. I'm just going to call their Aunt Faith," says Tara.

"But…"

"No buts! You'll be fine. Remember I trust you totally!" she smiles and it's her turn to kiss Willow on the cheek.

She then leaves the room.

Ten minutes have passed and Willow is still alone in Josh's room with no sign of Tara.

"Boo!" giggles Tara from behind Willow, grabbing her waist.

"Tara!" hisses Willow pointing at the sleeping boy.

"Oh it's ok. When he's asleep he can't hear a thing. Honest to God if a bomb went off he wouldn't hear it!" she smiles.

"What's got into you? Happy?" she says puzzled.

"Yeah, well yeah and no. I'm happy because I get to be with you. And seeing you cheers me up, always!" she says, "No, no! Sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't say that!" Tara says horrified.

_Oh no. She said just friends. Friends definitely don't say that! Oh crap! _Thinks Tara as she curses herself.

"It's ok Tara. I missed you too. I'm glad you're back. So what about Faith?" smiles Willow at Tara.

"She'll be here in a minute. I think we should go downstairs and leave Josh to sleep. I think his fever's going down. He must be tired. When he wakes up we can have a chat to him about what's going on!"

"We!?" says Willow.

"Yes, we!" says Tara taking Willow's hand and taking her downstairs.

Just as Willow and Tara reach the bottom of the stairs the door bell rings. Tara opens the door and a pretty brunette about the same age as Tara walks in.

"Tara! Tara! How is he?" she says hugging Tara.

"He's sleeping. Can you look after the girls until we get this sorted out?" asks Tara.

"Sure. Who's we?" asks Faith.

"Oh yes. Faith this is Willow. Willow, Faith," says Tara.

Faith and Willow shake hands.

"So how do you know Willow?" asks Faith.

"Oh she works with me. She's my best friend," says Tara.

"Well any friend of Tara's is a friend of mine. Nice to meet you Willow. Hope you two sort this all out?" she says.

"I hope so too," says Willow.

Just then Holly and Emma come running towards them.

"Are we going to Aunt Faith's?" asks Holly.

"Yeah, we're going to have lots of fun together!" smiles Faith.

Both girls run up to Faith and hug her. Faith takes each girl by the hand and steps outside.

"I'll bring clothes and stuff later, ok?" asks Tara.

"Sure, good luck,"

"Bye Mummy!" both girls say and the three of them leave.

Once they're gone Willow and Tara go into the living room. Willow sits down on the sofa; Tara stays standing.

"Do you want a drink of tea?" asks Tara.

"Yes, thanks," smiles Willow.

"Ok,"

Tara walks into the kitchen next door. Willow can hear her next door and she remembers the two small kisses on the cheeks they shared earlier. Willow begins to think about how much she is full of love for Tara.

"Do you want sugar?" Willow suddenly hears.

"Three please!"

"Sweet girl then?" giggles Tara.

"Always!"

"Me too!" says Tara walking back in with two cups.

She places them on a table in front of them and sits down next to Willow.

"Well what a day?" sigh Willow.

"Can you stay tonight?" says Tara really fast.

"Pardon? I couldn't hear that, something about stay?" says Willow.

"Can you, um, stay here with me tonight?" says Tara quietly.

"You don't need to worry about what I'll say. Of course I'll keep you company. No probs!" smiles Willow putting her hand on Tara's lap patting her thigh.

"Thanks. Well it's just last time you came…" starts Tara.

"It's ok, honest. We're friends, it's ok really," says Willow.

Willow then sees Tara bow down her head and look slightly upset.

"Tara, what's wrong?" says Willow scooting even closer to Tara.

"I can't say," whispers Tara.

"Please tell me," says Willow resting her head on Tara's shoulder.

"But you'll fall out with me, I know!" she replies.

"I won't!"

"Well you know we're friends?"

"Yeah, best friends,"

"Well I don't think I can be your friend anymore!" she sighs.

"Tara? Tara, why not? But we, um, we, Why?" says Willow almost hyperventilating.

"Willow calm down. I can't be your friend anymore because I like you more then just a friend. Do you get what I mean? You shouldn't worry so much!" smiles Tara.

"You mean?" says Willow her face lighting up.

"Yes, you know we said we were friends who love each other. Well can't we do something about the love part?" asks Tara.

"Yes, yes we can. I feel like that too. You can't imagine!"

"So that's a yes then? We're not friends anymore?" smiles Tara.

"No, we're girlfriends!" grins Willow.

Tara flings her arms around Willow and hugs her tightly. As the pair parts they are both grinning like Cheshire Cats.

"So, no hanky panky tonight, promise?" grins Tara playfully.

"I promise, Miss Maclay!" giggles Willow as they start the first of many rounds of kissing.

TBC...


	13. C13:Little Boy's Crush

Chapter 13 – Little Boy's Crush

_Wow, today has been one hell of a day! I scared a little boy, who is now ill and I am now going out with the most gorgeous woman ever!_ Thinks Willow.

Tara and Willow are sat at the table in the dining room. Tara has made their dinner, which they are now both happily eating. As they eat they can't stop looking at each other. It's like their eyes are stuck in each other.

_Oh Willow. You are so wonderful. I am so glad we are now girlfriends. It makes the whole bad situation feel a lot better. Just having you around is so special and calming. _Thinks Tara as she grins at Willow.

"So Will. Today was different, don't you think?" smiles Tara.

"Sure was. I'm now somebody's girlfriend! That is very good. But yes Josh? Are you sure he's ok?" asks Willow.

"I think so, he's asleep," replies Tara taking hold of Willow's hand from across the table.

Suddenly the pair of them hears footsteps coming from the stairs. Tara and Willow let their hands part.

"I thought you said he is asleep?" says Willow.

"Well, yeah!"

The room falls silent as Josh appears in the room. His face is bright and cheerful. He seems happy and full of life and energy.

"Food!" he squeals.

"Hey you! You feeling ok now?" asks Tara.

"Oh yeah. Great. Sleep does the world of good!" he grins.

"Good, glad to hear it," replies his mum.

"I smelt food and it woke me up. I love my food. I can smell it for miles!" he says, bouncing up and down slightly, in excitement.

"Well good. If you want to sit down, I'll grab you some food," says Tara, giving Willow a look of 'we'll talk to him later'.

Tara stands up and walks into the kitchen in the next room. Willow feels a bit worried about Josh being in the same room as her, but as he sits down at the head of the table, he smiles at her and she feels fine again.

After another two minutes Tara comes back in with a plate full of food.

"Thanks Mum, you're the best!" grins Josh.

"Thank you Josh," smiles Tara.

As Josh starts his food the other two are just finishing. Not much is said during the dinner, but there is no tension in the room.

"Thanks, that was great!" says Josh as he finishes the last piece of food on his plate.

"Glad you liked it,"

"Oh Willow?" says Josh all of a sudden.

"Oh, y…yes?" replies Willow.

"I like your name by the way," grins Josh shyly.

"Thank you. That's sweet of you," smiles Willow at Josh.

"Um, Josh? I don't know if you want to talk about it, but can you explain what happened today?" asks Tara.

"Um, nothing," he replies quietly.

"I'm so sorry for scaring you," says Willow.

"Scare me? You wouldn't! You're really nice and pretty!" grins Josh dreamily, "Oops! I mean what are you talking about scaring me for anyway?"

"Well every time you saw me you screamed and ran away!" says Willow.

"That's strange I can't remember that!" says Josh puzzled.

_He can't remember, odd. _Thinks Willow.

"Well, what can you remember?" asks Tara.

All of a sudden Josh's face turns red. He looks embarrassed and nervous. Tara and Willow look at each other puzzled.

"Oh no! I am NOT telling you that!" says Josh still red.

"Why not?" asks Willow.

"Be…because, um, I can't!" he says.

"Oh go on, please?" pleads Tara.

"Well, only if I tell Willow?" he says, blushing at Willow.

"Come here then. You can whisper it to me!" smiles Willow.

"Ahh! Josh has a crush on Willow! How sweet!" giggles Tara.

"I do not!" says Josh.

_Well I can't blame him. She is totally hot! And she's all mine! Well he doesn't know that! _Thinks Tara.

Josh stands up and goes over to Willow and whispers something into her ear. Tara watches Willow, as her face turns red and slightly panicky. As Josh sits back down Willow is as red as her hair.

"Willow? What is it?" asks Tara giggling slightly at Willow's expression.

"Um," she gulps.

"I saw a vision of you two having sex!" blurts out Josh, "Well actually it was a really long vision, so it was probably a dream!"

"W…what?!" says Tara in shock.

"Yeah. Um, no offence but it was not nice for me to see! And yes I'm what dad is, a psychic!" he replies.

"Your dad was one of those?" says Willow.

"Yeah, I know. It's kind of annoying. And it was so realistic! But of course it can't be real because you two are just friends. And anyway my mind told me that it happened in the past so it definitely can't be true! You see I know if it's in the future or in the past! Cool huh?" he says.

"You've had them before?" asks Tara.

"Yeah, just like little ones about five seconds long or something. And they were NOT about sex!" he says.

"Ah, well you know all about sex now then?" says Willow.

"No, I'm too young to know stuff like that! And it wasn't true was it, the dream?"

"No, we're mates. Mates don't do that!" smiles Tara nervously.

"Yeah I know. Willow?" smiles Josh.

"Yes?"

"Can I be your friend too?" he says grinning sweetly at her.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course you can," she says in reply.

"Yay! I'm Willow's friend!" he says jumping off his chair, running to Willow and hugging her.

"You, so fancy her!" giggles Tara.

"Well, yeah ok, I do!" he smiles.

TBC...


	14. C14: A Quick Shower?

Chapter 14 – A Quick Shower?

The light shines through the curtains. The beam of morning sun, lazily lye's over the bed. Most of it covers a face of a sleeping woman. The blonde hair glistens as the light kisses her face. Slowly her eyes flutter open. She rubs her eyes as she registers where she is. Her bedroom, alone, as usual. She turns in the bed and realises her statement about being alone is not true. As her eyes pass over the sleeping form of the body next to her, she sighs.

_So beautiful! I'm not alone. Not anymore. I'm here with the girl of my dreams, and I just can't believe it! _

She sighs again, this time slightly louder then before. This noise has an effect on the woman lying beside her. The blonde looks at the redhead and sees a slight twitch of the nose. As she does so a loud groaning sound can be heard coming from the redhead as she stretches her body along the length of the bed. The blonde watches as if fascinated. She has never seen this woman wake up before. She wonders if she'll be grumpy or moody or maybe happy.

Suddenly she feels a foot knock against her own. She sees the redhead still stretching. As their feet touch the redhead's eyes shoot open, as if she's surprised to feel another person beside her. The blonde notices this and quickly leans over and kisses her on the nose. She hears a small moaning sound. Not a bad sound, a sound of happiness and love.

"Tara?" the redhead says in a croaky, morning voice.

"Yes, sweetie?" smiles Tara.

"Can I wake up like this every morning? Next to you?"

"It would be nice Willow, yes,"

Willow leans over and gives Tara a quick kiss on the lips.

"Do you know what Tara?" asks Willow grinning.

"What's that?" asks Tara stroking Willow's hair.

"I love you!"

"Me too,"

They then share another kiss, this time slightly longer, but not enough to be called a normal Tara, Willow kiss. If you looked at them last night, it was a pretty poor kiss for their standards. Even though it was short it was filled with emotion and love.

"Tara, what are you going to do about Josh's little problem? Or should I say rather large problem?" asks Willow.

"I will get in contact with his dad. He's the most knowledgeable person to deal with this," she replies.

"Yeah I suppose so," replies Willow, "Hey! Where are you going?" she asks as she sees Tara begin to get out of bed.

"Getting up!" smiles Tara at the desperate look her girlfriend was giving her.

"Oh no missy! You're staying here, with me!" grins Willow grabbing Tara's arm gently.

"Oh Willow! I can't, I'm hungry!" she sighs.

"Oh well, can't I at least have one more kiss?" pleads her girlfriend.

"Well, um, let me think. Ok!" giggles Tara.

Sliding back into bed and positioning herself tightly next to Willow, Tara wraps her arm across Willow's front. Their lips meet in a flood of passion. Small moans of pleasure are released as their tongues dwell for possession of each other's mouths. Reluctantly they part and Tara slowly moves away. She sees a smug smile on Willow's face.

"Can I use your shower please? If that's ok?" says Willow, secretly hoping Tara will want to join her.

_Come on! Say yes to the shower! Then say you want a shower too! Please! _Thinks Willow.

"Of course you can use the shower. I have one en-suite for me. So feel free if you want to use it. I'll be downstairs making breakfast," smiles Tara steeping out of bed.

_Damn! Darn! No! Shit! _Willow curses.

Tara walks over to the door and takes her dressing gown off the hook. As she does so she senses eyes watching her. It's as if they are x-raying her through her pyjamas. She puts on her dressing gown and quickly turns to face Willow and gives her a brief smile before leaving the room.

Downstairs Tara is part way through making breakfast for her and Willow. Josh isn't awake yet and guesses he won't be up for a while.

_What a morning? Great! It beats my normal wake up call. Even the sky looks happy. The sun is shining and it's even quite warm. I wonder what Willow's doing now? Shower! Oh! Oh Tara stop being dirty! Get those images out of your head now! Images of Willow out of head, check! Or not! I know me and Willow only kissed and cuddled last night but it felt so special. And for some reason I kept thinking about the night we had sex! Oh wow, what a night! _Thinks Tara in total daydream mode.

Suddenly she feels arms wrap round her waist tightly. This makes her jump. She didn't even hear anyone come in. At first she thinks it could be Josh. She hears a giggle and feels a head rest on her shoulder. She now realises it defiantly isn't Josh. The person behind her moves even closer against her back, while breathing hot air all over Tara's cheek. It's Willow. Tara suddenly spins around to face Willow and kisses her. This catches Willow unexpectedly. The kiss starts off as a small peck on the lips, but then deepens into much more. It's deadly for them to even lightly kiss, as not so surprising it becomes more than just a kiss.

All of a sudden Willow pushes Tara against the sideboard, as they passionately kiss. Willow has Tara trapped and is certainly enjoying herself. Tara feels Willow's hand move across her backside. This makes her move her head, therefore stopping the kiss.

"Hey!" pouts Willow.

"Hey, what?" grins Tara.

"We were kissing, then you stopped!"

"Well I felt something on my bum, Willow. I'm not sure what it was. Have any ideas?" giggles Tara.

"Yeah, it was me! I was imagining what is underneath all those clothes!" grins Willow cheekily.

"Wouldn't you like to know?!"

"Oh I know! Before we have breakfast. I think you should take a shower! It's good first thing in the morning!" says Willow.

"But everything will get cold!" says Tara signalling towards the pancakes she had made.

"Ah, not everything. We won't!" grins Willow implying that they should both go.

"Hey? Where's the 'we' come from?" says Tara trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh, but, oh," mumbles Willow, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Willow? I was joking! I think it's a great idea!" smiles Tara.

Willow's face lights up and she grabs hold of Tara's hand and drags her out of the room.

TBC..


	15. C15:Do You Wanna?

Chapter 15 – Do You Wanna?

Willow is dragging Tara upstairs. As Willow is ahead of her, for the first time Tara notices that Willow was also wearing a dressing down as well. But Tara was guessing with fewer clothes underneath then hers. As they reach the top of the stairs, Tara pulls Willow back to face her.

"Hey? What's up?" grins Willow.

"Shhh! Josh is still in bed!" says Tara.

"Ok, I'll remember to be quiet, check!" she smiles.

"Willow! God how loud are you in a shower? You don't sing or something do you?!" giggles Tara.

"No silly, I don't sing. It's like Can't Sing, Won't Sing!" says Willow in reply.

"Ok then, remember quiet. Because it would be embarrassing if Josh heard us!"

"True. Very actually. Come on!" smiles Willow taking the lead again towards the bathroom in Tara's bedroom.

The bedroom door is silently shut and the two women stand-alone in the room.

"So?" says Tara.

"So, what?" smiles Willow.

"What do you wanna do?"

"Well, I'm having a shower!"

"You've just had one!" gasps Tara, pretending not to understand.

"Well, duh? You're coming too!"

"Oh goodie!"

Willow once again takes Tara's hand and they head into the bathroom.

Inside Tara stands nervously watching Willow turning on the shower. Tara watches the water as it begins to spurt out of the head.

_Why do I feel nervous? I didn't have to agree with this. Maybe I should say I don't want to? I mean I don't mind taking a shower by myself! I'll just say it. She'll have to understand!_

"Willow?"

"Yes, Tara?" grins Willow.

"I can't!"

"What? You can't, what?" asks Willow

"I can't do this," she says bowing her head down to look at the floor.

"But, uh, but. Ok I understand," says Willow sounding defeated and beaten.

"That's good, I think," says Tara miserably.

Tara looks at Willow's sadden face and is worried she's really upset.

"Willow? Are you ok?"

"Um, no," she says turning off the water.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's ok. I'm sorry, I am obviously taking this too fast again!" she replies leaving the bathroom and going into the bedroom.

Tara follows Willow. She sees her perching on the bed in the way a teenager would look like after an argument with their parents.

"Willow. I understand you're annoyed. It's not too fast. I'm just a strange sort of person, that's all!" she replies and sits over by Willow on the bed.

"Tara! How dare you say you're weird, or strange!" says Willow shocked.

"Ok, ok, I'm not strange, but you know what I mean!" she sighs.

Unexpectedly Willow leaps at Tara and swings her arms around her. They collide at such force that it knocks Tara over, so that she's lying back on the bed, with Willow over her.

"Urgh!" moans Tara

"What's wrong am I being to forceful again?" sighs Willow sitting back up.

"No!" says Tara almost shouting.

"Huh?" says a puzzled Willow.

Tara grabs Willow's robe and pulls her back down.

"So, is it ok if I do this?" asks Willow kissing Tara on the lips briefly.

"It's very ok!" smiles Tara.

The pair kisses again, but for slightly longer this time.

Tara suddenly notices something. Willow's dressing gown (Which is in fact Tara's spare one) is not done up properly.

Her eyes scan the top of the gown and realises their really is nothing on underneath.

"Willow! You're not wearing anything!" giggles Tara.

"Oh, uh, no sorry! How'd you know?" she says blushing slightly.

"It's kind of obvious! I can see down the robe thing. It isn't done up properly!" giggles Tara at Willow.

"Oh my God!" says Willow seriously blushing, "I'll do it up properly!" she says as she begins to tug at the robe.

"No!"

The sudden urgency in Tara voice scared both Willow and herself.

_Oops! It wasn't supposed to come out like that! Damn!_

"He he," Tara laughs nervously.

"A little desperate to see some flesh, aren't we Tara?!" smiles Willow at her girlfriend's expression.

"Um, no!" she says, now here turn to blush as red as a tomato.

"Oh come on!" grins Willow; "It's kind of obvious, you're just too scared to admit it!" giggles Willow tickling Tara playfully.

"Ok, ok yeah!" laughs Tara as Willow continues to tickle her.

"See, I know you!"

All of a sudden they calm down and the mood changes. They look at each other and stare into each other's eyes. The look they see is full of lust and love. They both sigh and begin to kiss furiously.

"Oh God!" sighs Willow.

"Oh God! What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" says Tara worriedly looking straight at Willow.

"You are silly! No dummy! I'm not hurt!" giggles Willow.

"Good, just checking!"

The pair resumes their kissing and the room and their bodies begin to heat up.

Tara can't stop thinking about that little bit of flesh which was exposed just moments before. As they kiss one of her hands reach out towards Willow's dressing gown. She finds the knot holding it on Willow's body and swiftly undoes it. The piece of material easily falls away, and Tara's eyes widen. She hears Willow chuckle and looks up at her face.

"I know you wouldn't resist!" laughs Willow.

Tara just blushes and smiles.

"Ok then, if you're going to undress me it'll have to be equal!" says Willow.

Tara just continues to smile without a word.

_Oh yes Willow! Woohoo! _Thinks Willow.

Willow undoes Tara's robe and disposes of it.

"Hey! You're wearing clothes! Not fair!" smiles Willow.

As Willow grabs hold of Tara's pyjama top, which uses buttons, they begin to kiss again. Willow unbuttons Tara's entire top and once it's off her she just throws it off the bed.

Willow positions herself over Tara ready to remove the rest of the obvious clothing when the bedroom door flies open.

"Ahhhhhh!" screams a boy.

"Ahhhhh!!" scream both Tara and Willow at the same time.

"What the?" says Tara pushing Willow off her.

"Mum? Willow? Huh?" says Josh hiding behind the door so he can't see.

"Oh my..!" starts Willow, and then realising there is a young boy in the room.

_Willow! Don't swear in front of kids!_

Willow wraps herself in a duvet and Tara in her dressing gown.

"You can come in Josh. It's ok!" says Tara, mortified.

"Is it all safe now?" he asks.

"Yes sweetie, it's ok," says Tara.

Josh's head appears around the side of the door. When he sees that they are both decent he walks in slowly.

"Um, sorry I walked in!" says Josh in shock.

"Oh yeah we're kind of sorry. We should have locked the door!" says Tara. "What did you want?"

"I had a funny dream again. But it was shorter. It was of you two having sex again!" he says.

"Oh," sighs Willow.

"But I think it was really happening, so I guess the sound effects were real!" he says.

"Oh no. We weren't, we didn't!" stutters Tara.

"We didn't have sex, ok!?" says Willow.

"Oh yeah? So what was that?" asks Josh.

"Well we were just kissing, right Willow?" says Tara.

"Yep, just kissing," she says blushing.

"Yeah, whatever, naked kissing, huh? Well so much to just being friends!" he says walking out closing the door.

Willow and Tara sat in shock for a couple of seconds.

"You don't think he's right do you?" asks Tara.

"About what?"

"Us. We weren't having sex were we?"

"Well you should now. No we weren't!" says Willow still slightly shocked, standing up and getting changed.

"But, do you think if we had carried on, we would have…" started Tara.

"Look, I don't know! I can't say, can I? I just can't win can I? You either want to do it or not!" says Willow looking and sounding angry.

"But?"

"I'm going now, see you at work!" says Willow leaving the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

TBC..


	16. C16:Nice Idea!

Chapter 16 – Nice Idea!

Tara's first instinct was to just cry, but she didn't want to. She wanted to sort this out, and now! Tara made sure her dressing gown was fully done up and ran down the stairs behind Willow.

As she reaches the bottom she spots Willow walking into the living room. Tara guesses she's getting her coat to leave. The only thing she thinks she can do is stopping her leaving, until she has explained herself. So she stands in front of the living room door, trapping her inside the room. She sees Willow take her coat from the sofa and turns around to leave.

_What the? Why is she stood there? _Thinks Willow.

Willow walks up to Tara and tries to get past. Tara won't let her; she stands tall in front of her.

"Tara, please let me through!" says Willow gritting her teeth.

"No!" she says.

"Please! I need to go home!" replies Willow.

"Why? So you can go and tell your friend everything that happens between us?!" says Tara in an angry voice.

"That's not fair!" shouts Willow.

"No, sorry, it wasn't!"

"Well, let me go then,"

"Not until we talk, and you explain what you were going on about up there!" replies Tara stopping Willow passing yet again.

"What do you mean? Why I wanna go home?" says Willow in a very bitchy voice.

"Well, why you just walked out!"

"Oh that!" sighs Willow grumpily.

"Just because I'm your boss at work, doesn't automatically make you the boss in our relationship. Relationships don't work like that! And I'm not going to just let you leave this time. I did last time, because I understand why, but not now!" huffs Tara.

_Ahh, this is what it's all about! Her feeling powerless!_

"Tara, look. I am not being bossy or anything," sighs Willow.

"Well you decide to leave without even saying why, well no of course not!"

"Ok, if you want an answer. I can't give you one! I don't understand why I feel like it, I just do, ok?!" shouts Willow.

"I get it. You just hate me! Fine go then!" says Tara.

"I don't hate you! I don't know what's wrong with me?" sobs Willow.

"Well ok you don't hate me, you just don't want to go out with me anymore. Is that it? If yes, then you can tell me, I can pretty much guess it's that. It is kind of obvious!"

"What? How can it be obvious if it's not true?"

"Huh? It's not?"

Willow sighs loudly and walks away from Tara and goes over to the sofa and dumps herself down onto it. Tara slowly moves away from the door, convinced Willow is jut trying to get her to move away from the door. Willow doesn't budge. Once she has totally moved away from the door, she sits herself down on the armchair, which is a slight distance away from Willow.

"Look, ok. I haven't exactly explained myself have I?" sighs Willow.

"No, not really at all!" says Tara listening for an answer from Willow.

"Well I'm just nervous and stuff," she says bowing down her hair.

"Huh? Why?" says Tara puzzled.

"Because I haven't been out with anyone for a while, especially never a girl!" sighs Willow.

"Oh, I get it. You don't think you're gay, ok,"

"It's not that exactly, I'm just not sure. I mean I like you a lot and stuff, really, really like you, but I don't know," says Willow.

Tara moves off the armchair and sits down next to Willow.

"It's ok, we don't need to do anything. We can go very, very slow if you want?" says Tara.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's fine. And here's me thinking you were going to leave because we got interrupted. But now is obvious that you didn't want it anyway!" says Tara.

Willow begins to giggle; it becomes very loud and turns into full-blown laughter.

"Hey? What did I say?" giggles Tara at Willow.

"It's so funny! I was kind of joking!" laughs Willow.

"What?!" says Tara almost screaming.

"About the being nervous bit. I was actually worried you didn't want to!" giggles Willow

"What? So I was kind of right. You did want to?"

"Yeah, too right! Oops!" says Willow.

"Oh, right!"

"I just got really embarrassed upstairs and stuff. I think that's why I went funny. Sorry!" says Willow smiling at Tara.

"Well, if that's it. Everything's ok then?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Well do you wanna stay now? We can watch a funny film as you are in such a joking mood?" asks Tara.

"Sure, of course. What about Josh?"

"I think he's left to go to his friends. I think I heard him leave," smiles Tara.

"Well what film do you have?"

"I know, American Pie 2!" grins Tara.

"Cool, I haven't seen number 2!"

Tara gets up and walks over to the TV. She searches through her DVD collection and finds the film. As she bends down to insert the CD she feels a pair of eyes watching her.

_How can she seriously think I don't like her? I mean just look at her! _Thinks Willow watching her as she bends over.

Tara re joins Willow on the sofa, and they settle down to watch the film. Neither care if they're only wearing dressing gowns, the only thing on their minds is each other.

Once the film is finished both of them have laughed themselves silly.

"That was so good!" laughs Tara.

"That girl looked like me!" smiles Willow.

"Yeah, freakish!" says Tara.

"I'm glad I stayed here!"

"I'm glad too. I have a wicked idea!" says Tara bouncing upright.

"Oh, what is it?"

"You know on American Pie 2 they go on a holiday, well we should go on one. Together!" grins Tara.

"What? We can't! You know work and your kids, I don't think we can!" sighs Willow.

_It would be nice. Just us two, yeah! _Thinks Willow.

"Oh that's ok. I can shut the shop; I'm boss. And I've got to call Josh's dad, about his problem. Maybe he can look after him for a week or something. What do you say?" smiles Tara.

"It sounds good!" says Willow kissing Tara on the cheek.

"Great. I know this place we can go. I used to go there as a kid. It's cool,"

"Oh where is it?" asks Willow getting excited.

"I'm not going to say. It's a surprise!" giggles Tara.

"But?"

"He he!"

Willow pretends to look in a grumpy mood, but it doesn't last long as Tara begins to tickle her.

"Hey! No fair! I'm not wearing very much you know!" laughs Willow.

"I had gathered! Anyway I'm off to ring Josh's dad, see you in a bit," smiles Tara getting off Willow.

"Oh, can I stay here a bit longer?" smiles Willow.

"Sure, I won't be long,"

"OK, off you go. See you soon!" smiles Willow.

TBC..


	17. C17: Meeting Dad

Chapter 17 – Meeting Dad

It is Sunday evening. Josh, Tara and Willow have just finished eating dinner and are cleaning up. While Willow is in the kitchen Josh starts talking to him Mum.

"Hey, Mum?"

"Yes?"

"It's so cool, you're going on holiday. I wish I could come," he says.

"Sorry, but you've got to stay with your Dad and sort out your psychic problem. I think that is really important. We don't want you to be ill all the time, now do we?" smiles Tara hugging Josh.

"I suppose so. Have you rang him yet?"

"No, I'll do it in a minute," replies Tara.

"Ok, I'll go and take this into the kitchen, then," says Josh taking hold of his plate and walking out of the room.

Inside the kitchen Willow is just putting her plate into the dishwasher. As she bends down Josh walks inside.

Willow immediately gets up and turns around.

"Um, hi Josh!" smiles Willow blushing.

"So have you got any idea where you Mum's taking me?" asks Willow, knowing she's not supposed to know.

"Ahh, hey! I do, but I'm not telling you! And you know that!" he grins sticking out his tongue.

"But…" she starts.

"Mum! Willow's trying to find out where you're going!" he shouts smiling at Willow.

"That's not fair!" says Willow.

Tara then appears in the kitchen. She smiles at Willow then begins to talk.

"Josh, I've just rang your Dad, he's picking you up tomorrow at 9o'clock in the morning," she says.

"Cool, what did you tell him?"

"Oh, just you've inherited his psychic powers and you need some training. I didn't tell him about what they were. I'll leave that to you!" she blushes.

"That's not fair. How am I going to tell him?" sighs Josh.

"I'm sure you'll fine a way!" replies Tara.

"Yeah, say what you told us. Come on if you can me, you can tell your Dad!" says Willow smiling at Josh.

"Something tells me he'd tell you anything!" winks Tara.

"Hey! Not fair! I'm off to pack, before you embarrass me anymore!" smiles Josh.

As he leaves the room, they hear him start to sing really loud.

"Tara and Willow k-I-ss-I-n-g, first comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a golden carriage!" he shouts.

Both of then stand staring at each other, neither has the courage to say anything.

"Ok, sorry about him. He's trying to embarrass us," says Tara.

"It's ok. He's changed it a bit!"

"I know, well he did sort of see us. Well he thought we were…But we weren't…so anyway. Tomorrow, we're off on holiday!"

"Yeah, great. I've got to go and pack. Oh by the way what did Josh's Dad say?" asks Willow

"About what?"

"Us, you know going on holiday. Girlfriends?"

"Oh, he doesn't know we're going out. In fact he doesn't even know I'm gay! I did tell him we were going on holiday, but as friends!"

"Oh, Josh is so gonna tell him!" giggles Willow ticking Tara.

"Oi! I know. You gonna go and pack then. It's so exciting. I'll ring up Anya about the shop and we should be sorted!" she smiles.

"I'll come back at about 8 tomorrow morning ok? I need catch up time with Buffy," she smiles.

"Fine," says Tara.

"Bye then," says Willow.

They kiss passionately and Willow leaves.

_I'm so happy and excited! I'm so glad she was joking; I don't know what I would've done without her. I know I've only known her for about 2 weeks but she makes me feel special and I really love her._

Grins Tara as she goes upstairs to pack.

Monday morning arrives quickly and there is a buzz in the Maclay household. Josh is running around making sure he has everything. And Tara has butterflies in her stomach as she checks the map for where the secret location is. As she can't have Willow map reading, as she doesn't know where they're going.

"Mum, it's nearly 8o'clock. Willow will be here in a minute!" says Josh excitedly.

"I know. You really like her don't you?" smiles Tara at Josh.

"Um, yeah. I think she's nice," he blushes.

"Well I'm afraid she's mine!" giggles Tara.

"Yeah, I'm happy for you," smiles Josh.

"Thanks, oh here she is!" says Tara looking out the window.

_Few, here in one piece. I'm so excited I didn't think I would be able to drive. Ok, here I go. _Thinks Willow getting out of the car.

She walks over to the front door. She is just about to ring the doorbell when the door suddenly swings open. Before she can register who it is she feels arms round her waist, hugging her tightly.

Willow looks down and is surprised to see it is Josh. She smiles and ruffles his hair kindly.

"Hey Willow!" he grins.

"Hiya Josh," she smiles.

As she lifts her head up she spots Tara coming to the door.

"Hi, he got there before me!" grins Tara.

"It's ok," grins Willow as Josh lets go of her.

Willow walks up to Tara and they embrace tightly. Josh watches his mum and Willow kiss and he is really happy.

_I haven't seen Mum so happy for ages. I'm so glad Willow showed up! _Smiles Josh.

"Ok! Enough with the smooches!" giggles Josh in a friendly manner, shutting the door.

Tara and Willow smile at Josh and they all go in the living room.

The next hour passed quickly as the three of them chatted and had a laugh.

Suddenly a doorbell interrupts them.

"I'll get it," says Tara.

Tara walks out of the room. Willow hears some talking then two people appear in the doorway.

The first is Tara then stood next to her is a man the same age as Tara. He has dark red hair and is quite tall. Willow thinks she can see what Tara saw in him. She stands up to meet the man.

Tara looks nervous as Willow walks up to them.

"Hello," says the good-looking man.

"Oh, yes, Willow is this Dave, Dave, Willow," says Tara introducing them to each other.

"Nice to meet you. Very nice," says Dave, grinning at Willow.

"Um, yes. Like wise," she says.

"Right, so Josh is ready," says Tara.

"Ok," says Dave walking into the living room.

As Dave is out of hearing distance, Tara speaks.

"I'm so sorry about that,"

"About what?"

"He's so checking you out!" she blushes.

"It's ok, I'm with…" Willow beings, before Dave interrupts her from across the room.

"So Tara, no boyfriend or husband to go on holiday with yet?" asks Dave.

"Um, no. I don't mind actually," she says her head bowing down.

Willow hates seeing her upset and can't help but take hold of her hand and squeeze it gently. She was trying to be sneaky so that Dave wouldn't notice. But the attempt failed. Dave saw the whole action. His mouth almost dropped, but he tried to look like he hadn't noticed.

"So' where's Josh. I had better be going. So you and your friend can head off on holiday," he smiles nervously.

_Lesbians! Wow! _Thinks Dave.

Just then Josh comes downstairs with his suitcase. He runs up to Willow and hugs her.

Dave begins to laugh.

"He like les… I mean you I see," he says correcting himself very quickly.

"Yeah, I think so," smiles Willow.

"Come on then Josh. You can explain everything in the car, ok?" says Dave.

"Sure Dad. See you two soon," he says giving Tara a kiss and a wave to Willow.

Once they have left Tara lets out a sigh of relief.

"Few! He didn't notice," she says.

"Well I don't think so," replies Willow.

"Well are you ready to go?" asks Tara.

"Sure. Tara, I so love you!" she smiles.

"Me too. Come on then," smiles Tara giving Willow a quick kiss on the cheek.

The two off them walk out the house with Tara's luggage and put hers and Willow in the back of Tara's car. They lock up the house and drive off.

TBC...


	18. C18:A Little Motivation

Chapter 18 – A Little Motivation!

Tara and Willow are sitting in the car in silence. They have been driving for about fifteen minutes, but neither has said anything yet. There isn't an awkward feel in the car, but both of them want to say something. All they can manage are small glances at each other. Neither of them notices that the other person is looking at them, until now. They both move their heads at the same time to take a quick stare. Their eyes meet for the first time and Tara swerves her head back round to face the road. She acts as if she's concentrating very hard on the road, but really she's embarrassed for sneaking glances at places maybe she shouldn't. Tara isn't the only one feeling a bit guilty, Willow stares out of the passengers window, looking at the surroundings as they zoom pass.

The silence is broken by a sigh. A loud and fed up sigh. Tara listens as Willow shifts in her seat. She turns to face Tara, and smiles. Tara returns the smile. She hears another sigh before Willow starts talking.

"Tara? Why is this so awkward all of a sudden?" mumbles Willow.

"To be honest, I don't really know," grins Tara.

"I think I might know why?"

"Oh, about last night?" sighs Tara.

"Well yeah, because we both wanted too. We probably would have done if we weren't interrupted," says Willow.

"Exactly. We both really wanted to, I think," says Tara, slightly embarrassed.

"Too right! Anyway we have a whole week to get to know each other better. If you know what I mean?" grins Willow putting her hand on Tara's shoulder.

"Umm, yeah. I get it alright!" smiles Tara.

After the awkward conversation is over they begin to talk a whole lot more. Willow babbles a lot and Tara just laughs at her a lot.

Two hours have passed and Willow is beginning to get bored. The weather has also become rather cold and drizzly. Tara turns her head to smile at Willow when she sees a hint of naughtiness in her eyes. Tara tries to ignore it and turns back round.

Another five minutes pass when suddenly a sound can be heard. It sounds like a large intake of air. That's because it is. Willow has got so bored she decides to annoy Tara a bit. Willow knows Tara is driving so can't look at her all the time, so she swiftly moves the one hand which is nearer Tara onto Tara's leg. That, Tara could handle, not so distracting. But not so soon after that Willow decides to move it around a bit. This was where the intake of air can be heard. As she moves her hand around she sweeps over very sensitive areas. Her hand finally comes to rest in-between Tara's thighs.

Willow can also hear a large gulp coming from the driver. As she peers at Tara she can see the tension in her face. She looks like she can't hold on anymore and is going to explode.

"Ok, I'm going to pull over!" says Tara suddenly.

Willow gives her a questioning look.

"Because my feet hurt!" lies Tara seeing Willow's expression.

"Are you going outside? It's a bit cold!" smiles Willow.

"Um, yes. Cold is ok. Look here's a lay by," says Tara pulling over.

As she pulls over and stops the car she lets out a little sigh of relief, which doesn't go unnoticed by Willow.

"So you're going to walk outside? Your feet will get cold," says Willow.

"Yep. Well you can stay here. Wouldn't want you getting cold too!" smirks Tara at Willow.

"It's ok. My legs need a stretch. Two hours sitting in a car is very achy on the legs you know? Anyway, how long do we have left?" asks Willow.

"About an hour, maybe less. Not far to go now you'll be happy to know,"

"Right good. Going for a walk now?"

"Yep, " says Tara getting out the car.

She walks round to Willow's side to meet her. As Willow gets out she makes a fake stretch.

"I know you're not achy, but come on walk it is," sighs Tara looking hopelessly at Willow.

"What? I am so, achy!" protests Willow.

"Whatever!"

A minute into the walk and Willow has already stopped.

"What's wrong?" asks Tara.

"I'm cold!" shivers Willow.

"Come here, we'll walk together. Keep the body heat between us," she smiles.

This is what Willow had been hoping for. So she walks over and latches her arms round Tara's waist.

After another minute, Willow stops again.

"Can't we go back to the car?" whinges Willow sounding like a little kid.

"God! You aren't a good traveller are you? Ok then," sighs Tara turning them round.

They reach the car and both get back in.

"Can't we just sit in the car for a bit?" smiles Willow pleadingly.

"Well I suppose so, if it makes you happy," smiles Tara, giving Willow a quick kiss.

"It would make me happy. Especially as I'm here with you!" grins Willow.

"You are sweet aren't you?" giggles Tara.

"I try,"

"Do you know I'm cold as well now?" shivers Tara.

"I know something that always curses the cold feeling!" suggests Willow.

"Why didn't you use it before?"

"Because I didn't. Look, hang on," says Willow clambering from her seat to sit on Tara's lap.

"Hang on a minute!" giggles Tara.

Willow just grins wildly.

"Why do you always look at me like that? You know it makes me melt!" she sighs lovingly.

"See! You're already talking about heat!" giggles Willow acting like a small kid.

"Will, you do make me laugh!" giggles Tara.

Another mouth on top of hers cuts off her laughter. Willow lips. The kiss is deep and passionate. Time seems to stop as the couple soak up each other's love.

As they part they both spot a huge grin across each other's faces.

"Wow! I feel very hot now. Quickly sit back down. We are getting to the place and we are getting there now. Enough teasing Willow. We're going there, and first room we visit is the bedroom!" says Tara grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, good idea," smiles Willow, thinking about how suddenly Tara's mood has changed.

The new Tara, the one who knows what she wants and when she wants it! Willow can't wait to see her in action.

Willow sits back down and puts on her seat belt.

Tara starts up the engine with a determined face and drives off.

TBC...


	19. C19:Arriving At Their Holiday Home

Chapter 19 – Arriving At Their Holiday Home

The house is very large, and spacious. It seems to look like an old farmhouse. Surrounding the house is a vast expanse of land. Around half of the area is fields and crops. Many trees cover the other half. A forest it seems. The whole area seems beautiful and peaceful. Just what the couple need.

Tara pulls up the car. They manage to get there a lot earlier than they really should have. After the motivation from Willow, Tara drove slightly faster than you were expected too. Neither of them minded though.

As the car stops Willow sees the house and the surrounding area for the first time.

_Wow! It's so pretty, and no one to be seen for miles, woohoo! _Thinks Willow.

"Tara, this is great!" smiles Willow.

"I know. And the nearest village is about 5 miles away. So no one disturbing us!" grins Tara.

Both of them step out of the car. Willow heads over to the boot of the car.

"Shall we take in our luggage now?" asks Willow.

"Yeah, I suppose so. That means we stop at the bedroom first. Just as I had planned! No grand tour yet. We have business to attend to first!" grins Tara with a sparkle in her eye.

"Oh yes. Business!" giggles Willow taking out her suitcase.

**********************

The front door opens and it creaks open. From the outside the house looks old and broken, but inside it looks fabulous. As Willow takes a quick look, she spots lots of new things in the kitchen. There also seems to be food in it.

_Could it be possible someone else lives here?_ Ponders Willow.

It doesn't matter, as she doesn't have much time to think about it. She is now getting dragged through a small hallway and up a flight of stairs.

"Come on!" says Tara "We're nearly there,"

They now are at the top of the first set of stairs. There is a long corridor ahead of them.

_How come there are so many rooms? Someone has got to live here! _Thinks Willow.

Once again she is getting taken down a corridor. They have passed at least 5 doors. Finally Tara stops at the last door.

"Here we are. Our bedroom," smiles Tara.

"Oh, you mean I can't have one of those down there?" says Willow pointing down the corridor.

Seeing Tara's confused face she carries on.

"You know. You have this one and I have another one," she smiles.

She full well knows she's teasing Tara, but she can't help herself.

"Why would you want to do that?" asks Tara, also knowing Willow is teasing.

"Well, you might not get any sleep…" says Willow.

Tara's face starts to turn red.

"Because, I snore!" giggles Willow at Tara.

"Yes, well. I don't know what you think I thought you meant!" blushes Tara.

"I know what you though!" smiles Willow, "Well are we going inside?"

"Yes, of course!"

The bedroom is really large. In the centre stands a big double bed. Actually a four-poster! On the walls there are lots of pictures; mainly of scenes from the countryside.

_Probably from around here_. Thinks Willow.

Tara watches as Willow walks around inspecting everything. She is so happy that she brought Willow up here. Only her family have previously been up here. She never had many friends so she didn't have anyone to come up here with.

Tara was brought out of her thoughts by two arms wrapping themselves around her waist from behind her. She sighs as she enjoys the warmth and contact.

"I was worried about you. You looked dead! You didn't move!" smiles Willow.

"Oh sorry. It's just this place brings back old memories, that's all. I haven't been here for ages," says Tara with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Willow picks up on this.

"Are you ok?" she says.

"Yes I'm fine," she replies. "I am looking forward to using that bed to it's full potential!" grins Tara, now not seeming sad anymore.

"Me too. Shall we start now! It might take some time!" giggles Willow.

Tara puts down her bag and wanders over to the bed. She sits down and pats the space next to her. Willow moves over and sits down next to her. Both feel slightly nervous about everything. Willow especially, as she is still convinced someone lives here and they will walk in. But as the two of them stare at each other lovingly, everything falls into place.

They begin to move closer and kiss furiously. Not so long after that the pair begins to shift themselves further onto the bed. As they do so Willow falls backwards and pulls Tara down with her. But still they never loose contact, with each other's lips.

When Tara fell she landed just on top of Willow, which she thinks is a good thing. As they continue to kiss Tara positions herself even more over Willow, by now almost lying on her.

She suddenly hears a gasp coming from Willow. She quickly moves off her, thinking she has hurt her.

She is now lying next to her. Tara turns to see if Willow is ok. She is surprised to see her smiling. As Willow sees Tara next to her she pouts.

"Hey! What's wrong?" asks Willow.

"Nothing," she says, realising her mistake.

"Oh, ok. You don't want to, do you?" asks Willow.

"Do what?" wonders Tara.

"Well, do this. Here, now, on this bed!" says Willow.

"Why would you think that?" giggles Tara, as she notices what a worrier Willow is.

"Because..." says Willow, not knowing what to say.

"Well I do. You'd better get ready. You said in the car you wanted to warm up, so, ok!" grins Tara.

"Oh wow!" says Willow as Tara grabs at her shirt.

Finally stripped of each other's clothes both lye under covers, just in case, Willow decided.

They were feverishly kissing getting ready for what they had been waiting for all day, maybe more.

After an hour of love making, the pair fall asleep.

***

Tara wakes up and looks around trying to remember what had

happened. She spots the clock. It says it's 4 o'clock in the

afternoon. Tara is still puzzled, but as she turns around in the bed

and sees who's lying with her, everything is clear again.

_Oh yes, I remember now. I took Willow here and as soon as we _

_got here we did the most amazing thing. Now that will be _

_something I will never forget. It was as if it was our first time. In a _

_way I suppose it was. I mean as girlfriends, and the best bit is _

_she's still here with me. Un like last time!_

As Tara is simply taking in the sight of Willow, the body she is

admiring is waking up.

Willow opens her eyes and stares straight into the blue of another

pair of eyes. Normally she would have been petrified to find

someone else in bed with her. But these eyes were familiar and

one of the least scary things on earth Willow had decided.

"Good morning Willow," says Tara quietly, as not to give her

waking up headache.

Willow only grumbles an answer as she stretches. As she does so

her foot knocks against Tara's. This suddenly brings Willow

straight back into reality.

"Uh, hi," she smiles," she replies.

Tara can't help but grins at her. She notices Willow's hair is a

mess, and is sticking out at all angles.

"What's wrong?" asks Willow seeing Tara's amused expression.

"Oh, it's just your hair is sticking out, and it looks really cute!" she

giggles.

"Oh, well it always does," she says. "I mean stick out. You think my

hair is cute?"

"Oh yeah, that's not the only thing that I think is cute!"

Willow smiles and gives Tara kiss.

"Um, what time is it? It looks light we must have woke up pretty

late in the morning,"

"Actually, it only 4 in the afternoon,"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. I thought, if you want, we could go for a walk and take a

picnic? I really would like to take you some where I used to go a

lot,"

"Sure sounds like a good idea. First of all we need to get food and

get dressed," replies Willow.

"Oh, there's food downstairs,"

"But how can there be. It's only us up here?"

"I'll explain later," she says.

"Ok. We had better get up, get dressed and make a picnic," says

Willow, giving Tara one more kiss before she steps out of bed

slowly.

TBC...


End file.
